The First of The Rest of My Life
by angeldemon45678
Summary: Gaara’s starting high school and that means a lot of things. Including cuter boys? Throughout his first semester he must over come romance, facing his past, and destroying his inner demons. Who will he choose? Or will his past destroy him first? NejiGaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Hey guys! I'm going to try taking on a longer story for once and not quitting at it! This story may have sad parts but that's life so I'm sorry if you don't like it! Read and review!

Story Status: Complete  
Not my best but enjoyable! XD

_Darkness… nothing but pure darkness…swirling and twirling downward to more darkness_

"Ha ha, and then she ran out the door!" The laughter of radio clock on the side table screeched, waking the boy on the bed up in an instance. He shot forth his hand and turned of the noisy contraption. The boy opened his crystal emerald green eyes to quickly shut them again at the infiltrating light that attacked his delicate pupils.

After about two minutes the boy opened them up again with more ease then before. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. The walls of his room were a deep royal blue with a white thin line along the top edge where the paint had run down from the ceiling. He had two posters on his door, a light brown one of his favorite actor and the other was a purple one of his favorite anime show. Several sketches hung on the walls opposite of his bed, some cut-outs from magazines formed collogues of teen life on the wall to his right, and a mural of dolphins and other sea life was on the wall behind him beside a gait window, big enough to through his bed through. The window had a blue blanket nailed over it to keep out the hideous orange light that liked to shine through his window at night. To his left and right were also two giant fans, identical except two opposite shades of blue. The one on his right a deep royal blue and the one on his left a light blue, both sharing the same Japanese poem of the wind on them. These his older sister, Temari gave him for his birthday the year before. Also on the wall across from him was a big brown dresser with several boxes of art supplies , a small wooden box with four pullout drawers, and a mirror on it. The mirror had a giant blue scrap of cloth hanging from it, covering its view to and from the world. Beside the dresser, dark blue, almost black mushroom chair resided. A TV rested with a VCR on top of it in the right hand corner, next to his brown nightstand. It sat on a golden brown stand with a multi-shaded blue table cloth over it, covering a play station 2 and a stack of games and DVDs. Beside those a big purple box set gathering dust. A door led to the closet on the right hand side. His bed frame was painted a murky brown, with a full-sized(1) bed on it. A blue comforter rested underneath a blue sleeping bag. The comforter never needed straightening and the bed always remained made since the boy only slept under his sleeping bag every night. Eight pillows laid on the bed though the boy always moved all but two to the side of the bed each night. The bed was pushed up to the left wall, so that the head board touched the back wall and the left hand side of the bed was impossible to fall off. This was done because the boy always slept on the left side and never rolled off. Clothes were scattered along the floor, mixed in with several burnt and bought CD's an two CD cases. Several broken head phones laid near the closets white door. On this door there hung anime ads, mini posters of shows, video game ads, and a few magazine clip outs.

The boy turned to his right and slipped his pale feet off, onto the tacky purplish-pink fuzzy carpet that had come with the house. He glanced up at the clock. It read five thirty -eight a.m. The boy stood up, as his bed made an annoying squeak and the old springs fell out of the holes back into the mattress to wait until the next night to poke the boy once again.

The boy stepped over his clothes and CDs to his dresser. Once he arrived he pulled down the blue sheet to look at himself in the mirror. The boy's eyes had a thin purple rim around them to show that he hadn't slept. He would cover those up later though. His messy crimson red hair stuck up in random spots and stuck down to his head in others. He was a bit short for his age, a t five foot and very skinny. He opened his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of red boxers and a pair of new socks. He set them down on the bed and rolled up his sleeping bag, placing it in his chair for tomorrow. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black baggy pants and a tight gray shirt that had a black bleeding skull on it with eyes that had white fire in them. He grabbed his clothes and a wrist band from his dresser and left his room across the quiet dark hallway to the bathroom. He could see the sun hadn't come up through the skylight above the toliet(2). He set his stuff down of the white wooden cabinet on the lavender wall. He pulled back the almost clear purple curtain and turned on the water, adjusting it to his liking before stripping off his pajama pants he got for Christmas and under wear and stepping in.

After taking a nice warm relaxing shower, he got out and grabbed a big fuzzy brown towel from underneath the white sink cabinets. He quickly dried of and put on his clothes. When he was done he looked in the mirror to check how he looked. His hair was turned up and twisted all over. He grabbed a brush off the counter and brushed his hair back.

_I probably look like a nerd_, he thought. Looking up into the mirror, he quickly took his hands and ran them through his hair, making it stick up in odd directions. He went back into his bedroom and opened the second drawer in the brown box on his dresser. He pulled out some eye liner and applied it thickly around the rim on his eyes. He closed the liner and put it back into the box. He went back into the bathroom and looked in that mirror to see hi reflection in a more lighted area. Satisfied with it, he picked up his night clothes and left the bathroom, turning right and into the living room. He cringed at the walls and lamps, seeing as they were the same putrid color as the carpets. He passed the dining room turned computer room and into the kitchen.

_The kitchen walls are better but still lame_, he thought to himself. The walls here were purple with multicolored leaves over them. He glanced at the clock on the microwave as he passes it. It read six-o-one, and he went into the laundry room to dump off his clothes. He put them in the basket and walked back into the kitchen. On the table he found a note. It read:

__

Gaara,

Sorry I can't be there to see you off for your first day of High school! I got called in early at five this morning and had to go. Old Kido will take you to school. Make sure you get some breakfast and wake Temari. She's a senior now!!! Kankuro called and last night and said he starts college next week and expects us to call him soon! My babies are growing up! Have a good a day sweetheart!

Love,

Mom

, thought the boy now known as Gaara. Gaarawalked over to the counter and pulled out two pieces of bread from the bag and put them in the toaster. He turned the setting to three and pulled out some butter. He went to the fridge and got out a small pack of microwave bacon and made six pieces. By this time the toast was done so he buttered it and put one piece on a plate with the bacon. He pulled a bowl out and put some Fruit Loops and milk in it. He set the plate with bacon on it in front of one chair and the cereal in front of the one he sat at. Gaara quickly and quietly ate his cereal and piece of toast. When he was done he put his dishes in the washing machine and glanced at the clock. It read six-thirty-eight so he went to his sister Temari's room, right beside Gaara's and across from Kankuro's old room. Gaara opened the door to the pink asian themed room. Temari was sitting in the middle of the bed, tangled in the sheets with a pillow over her head and her rear in the air.

"Temari! Get up!" Gaara voiced loudly in his scratchy boyish voice. Temari sat up groggily on her knees with one eye closed and the other partially shut. She tilted her head sideway to get a good look at the intruder in her room. She fell back down on the bed with a soft _' thud'_ and covered her head back up with a pillow.

"Too sleepy!!" murmured through her fluffy white pillow, getting drool over it. Gaara raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow and smirked. He took a deep breathe and yelled.

"Temari!!! Get up **right** **NOW**!" Temari quickly scrambled out of bed and frantically shoved Gaara out of her room. Gaara went to his room and grabbed his dark gray messenger bag and stuffed in a binder with paper and pencils in it, a notebook or two, and his CD player. He quickly left his room and set his bag by the door. He walked to the kitchen and fed the dogs, who were too lazy to get up, and made sure Temari had found her breakfast. Sure enough, she had. Gaara quickly brushed his teeth, put on his shoes, and grabbed his shoes before he and Temari started out towards the first day of the rest of their lives.

Old Kido was waiting for them outside when they got there in his pick up truck.

Old Kido was an dirty eighty some year old man who hated children and lived on a farm as their closest neighbor. He considered children to be just about anyone younger than him, which to Gaara meant the entire world. The ride was long and boring as the small truck was filled with tension and the smell of cow manure.

Gaara looked at his schedule. There was no first period or homeroom listed.

_Where do I go? _Gaara frantically thought to himself. They arrived at 7:55. Gaara and Temari , who thanked the heavens at not having to smell the horrid smell anymore, stepped out of the truck and stood in front of his new school. _Here I am,_ Gaara said to himself looking at the large building in front of him,

"Smell that little brother? That's the smell you'll smell for the rest of you high school career. Breathe it in! Have a nice life!" she beamed making motions with her hands, then let go of him and walked off with her snickering friends.

After about twenty of minutes of walking from classroom to classroom, he eventually .found the right one.

_French? _Gaara thought, _I didn't sign up for French… _Gaara took a seat on the last row towards the wall. He would have sat next to the window but some others boys he knew from middle school were already there. Just because he knew them, didn't mean he liked them.

The teacher at the front of the room was an old lady and she explained how she was a substitute and the real teacher would be there in about a month. She passed out the code of conduct book and got half way through it when the bell rang. The announcements came on and a lady began speaking.

"_Attention all students! Welcome back and I so glad to see so many new faces this year! I'm Ms. Tsunade, the principal! I'll explain how our scheduling and bells work this year. Each students have four periods a day for about an hour and a half. On certain days we will have homeroom after first period. On those days you will be dismissed by the bell ten minutes early during first period. Lunch will be determined by your hall on your third period class. Your first period class teacher will explain and should have it written on the board. You will get your pin numbers for lunch, hopefully by next week. You get twenty-five minutes for lunch. There are six minutes for each class change and a minute bell will be sounded one minute before the tardy bell so you know how long you have to get to class. We will assign lockers in about two days so bring five dollars in if you want one. Drivers Ed. Sign ups are in the front office and car registration to park in the student parking lot is in front of the office, outside the library. We will dismiss at 2:55 to 3:00, depending on how long announcements are. Thank you! Have a great first day! _"

Thee the bell rang a second time to change to first period. The teacher told them that since they were all freshman that they had first period in their homeroom. Several more people came in. When the second bell rang the room was packed. The teacher then began to discuss how the teacher would be out again. Then she wrote down the lunch system on the board. There were several different areas of the school. There was a big gym, little gym, A hall, cafeteria, lower B hall, upper B hall, C hall, trailers , D hall, E hall, and an upper C hall. Not to mention a control room, library, several bathrooms, several copy rooms, teacher lounge, four guidance offices, four vice principal offices, a reference room, main office, secondary office, "the window", ISS room, secretary offices on each hall, and several small "cubbies" where old barely used classrooms were stuffed with storage rooms. Despite all of this, the halls were crowded, bathrooms were impossible to use, except the little gyms, and there were only two small staircases.

Gaara had upper B hall for third period. Upper B hall had second lunch, which would be at 11:45, during third period and not with any of his old "friends". Gaara had French I, Art I, English I Honors, and World History Honors, in that order.

The substitute put in a movie about asking questions in French. By the time the movie came close to the ending the bell rang, ending first period. Gaara's French class was on lower B and his Art class was on E hall, all the way across the school. Gaara walked into the hallway and pushed his way through, getting slammed twice into a locker and once into someone's book bag. Gaara ran to the double doors leading to E hall. Once through, it seemed deserted. A few people scattered into some classrooms and others were leaving. Gaara entered the third door on his left. He sat down at the table second closest to the door. He was the only one there so far. There were still four minutes to get to class and everyone was now hanging around outside. A girl Gaara new, named Tenten walked in frowning and seeming almost scared.

Tenten was pretty girl, with a nice shape, if not average. She wore a white shirt that had thin orange stripes, accentuating the little curves she did have. She had on a pair of long dark blue jeans and some flat soled orange sandals. Her nails were short cropped and clean. Her dark brown hair was tightly put up with brown hair bands and her short bangs along the top with a strand of longer hair hanging framing her face.

"Hey Gaara!" She said waving smiling with relief. She sat down beside him. "I was afraid that I wouldn't know anyone in this class. I didn't sign up for it did you? "

"Yes. I like to draw." Gaara stated calmly, secretly glad that someone he knew was going to be in his class. TenTen and Gaara talked for awhile about the upcoming year and what happened over the summer. They compared schedules. They had Art, lunch and English together.

Soon the room was filled and class began. Gaara looked at his classmates. There were two boys with long hair, Gaara, Tenten, a girl with red hair, a boy with big eyebrows and a bowl cut hairdo, a boy that looked like he had a fro and wore sunglasses, a boy with raven hair that stuck up in the back with black eyes, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, and another girl who looked like one of the boys with long hair except her hair was short blue while his was long and dark brown. The rest of the people didn't look very interesting.

A teacher walked into class five minutes after class was supposed to start. He had gray hair, though he was young, that stuck upwards and his lower half and left side of his face covered by a black turtle neck . He was holding an orange book that had a big red circle on the back with a line through it.

"Sorry I'm late for class students. I thought the bell was a fire drill." He started, obviously fibbing. "Well, anyway I'm Kakashi- sensei. I'll be your art teacher! Now today I'll pass out the rules for you to read over on your own. Then I'll start you all on your first project." He then passed out a sheet with rules and procedures on it and went over the consequences.

"Okay everyone, gather round and I'll show you how to do the project. " He said while everyone stood up near the center table Kakashi was sitting at. The project was simple. Create three types of balances using only one color and one piece of construction paper on all three white pages. While he showed the class how to do it, Gaara looked around at the people near him. The boy wearing the sunglasses was the only one beside him. The teacher had called him Shino Aburame. He was tall and skinny, but not like Gaara skinny. He had a nice build, but liked to swerve his back in an almost hunching manner. His messy dark brown hair was held back by a headband, that the school sold to show school "spirit". He had told the teacher his family had a condition where their eyes were sensitive to light so he had to wear sunglasses. He wore dark brown cargo pants and men's brown sandals on his feet. You couldn't tell what his shirt was, seeing as how he had on a huge light green jacket that was way too big for him. Over on his desk were several magazines and books about bugs , along with sketches of the little creepy crawlies.

Behind Gaara was the red headed girl. Well, sort of red headed(3). Her hair was not quite red but not quite orange, it being somewhere in the middle with a few natural blond streaks though it.. It was one of those colors where you just had to ask, if it was natural or did the color come from a bottle. It was also wavy and went down passed her shoulders, almost mid back. She had brown eyes that were tinted so close to purple that you could just say that they were purple and have no argument. She was American, though was definitely into anime, looking at the binder in her hand, stuffed with mangas and character sketches. She had a nice shape like Tenten, except her chest stuck out most of all, desperately almost trying to hide it with a decaled shirt and her binder. She wore a black shirt with a little animated green dog playing DDR on it. She had several different colored band running up the side of her arm. She had on black eyeliner and had a natural pink blush. Her skin a was pale but darker than most in the class. She had a clear shiny lip gloss on her pink lips. Her nails were long and neat, though natural and painted clear. She had on a pair on tight black jeans that flares at the bottom and a pair of black and white converses. She was all together very pretty. The teacher introduced her as Manami Kozakura.

When seated Gaara noticed that Tenten had begun to flirt with some boys at the table over while still making light conversation with Gaara about the project. Today they were supposed to make a folder and cut out random shapes from their construction paper after they chose a color. Gaara chose brown and quickly made his folder. Then he began to cut out random shapes from his paper. He cut out some spirals and lines. The bell rang and everyone put their things in their folder and back on their shelves Kakashi had assigned earlier. Gaara grabbed his bag and rushed up through the halls in record time to upper B. On the stairs he was nearly tripped twice but fell back on two or so more people. They brutally pushed him forward and he made it to English.

Though Gaara had made such good timing, all of the seats were already filled and more students were piling in, bringing their own seats. There was one table in the back of the room and the teacher told Gaara to take a seat there.

Right before class started, Manami and Shino walked in. The teacher, now known as Asuma - sensei told them to take a seat at the table. The bell rang and class began. Gaara noticed that the boy with the bushy eyebrows, who everyone called Lee, was also in this class. As the teacher began passing out papers, he told the class to go ahead and in meet their new classmates as they would be partnering up a lot in this class. Gaara looked back at the other two sitting at his table and raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled brightly , nodded and giggled at him.

"My name's Manami Kozakura! Nice to meet you… umm?"

"Gaara. We have art together." Gaara said nodding slightly. Manami looked at him funny and laughed.

"We do? I didn't even notice! I noticed he does though. So who are you anyway?" she asked pointing to Shino.

"Shino Aburame." He responded quickly in a scratchy voice, much like Gaara's own. He glanced at Manami to Gaara and then back to Manami. He also nodded down a little.

"Don't talk much, do you two?" she giggled again glancing at Gaara and then Shino. "Well then you two must like to draw! Do you like anime?"

Gaara's eyes got wide at two of his favorite subjects. "Yes! I love drawing and anime!"

"I enjoy watching certain anime but I enjoy reading manga more. " Shino said becoming more interested.

"I love reading manga!" Gaara and Manami exclaimed at the same time, excitement growing, while all three at the same time thinking the same thing. I'll actually get a new friend here after all.

"This year might be okay yet! You both in ninth grade too?" Manami asked, trying to find more in common between the three. Lunch came sooner than anyone expected.

At lunch the lines were out the door, so our trio decided to skip it and just sit down at a table. The first week, everyone was told, freshmen had to eat inside to get used to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table it the middle facing the outside windows. Tenten and two of her other friends came up and asked to sit down with them so that she could know someone. Manami smiled and told her the more the merrier and stirred up a conversation. Once that Manami declared that they had nothing in common she started to talk to Shino and Gaara more, while still trying to include Tenten and her friends.

"So are you liking high school life so far?" she started. Tenten got stars in her eyes from the subject.

"I love it! There's so many cute boys! And boys here are so open to flirt with! They're already asking my for my number!" She said, still dazzled herself.

"That's great! "Manami said, looking at Gaara and Shino with pleading eyes to bring up another subject.

"Did you know a cockroach can live with…"Shino started enthusiastically , before Tenten stood up and quickly excused herself and friends saying she saw another of her friends she hadn't seen all summer. Manami burst out laughing and looked at Shino.

"Thanks for that!" Gaara looked at her funny.

"Your weird. " he stated like a simple fact. She looked at him and got a serious look on her face. She leaned close to his face and said "I know!" She made a silly face at Gaara that made him laugh and made Shino smirk.

"You'll learn to love me for it!"

After lunch they went back to third where they did a quick crossword. All three of them had fourth together, which was right across the hall. The bell rang and they packed up. They quickly ran across the hall, as though playing "chicken" until Gaara tripped and Manami tripped on top of him. She looked down on at him blushing and blushed. They both burst out laughing as people about ran over them. Shino quickly came to their rescue, pulling Manami up. Then they both helped Gaara into the classroom. The three quickly grabbed the three seats in the back next to the windows. In fourth they went over the rules and introduced themselves. The teacher's name was Iruka- sensei. He told them to tell two things that were true and one thing that was a false. The class was to guess which was the lie. First was of the three Gaara

"My name's Gaara. I have two siblings, two dogs, and love foot ball." Everyone knew which was the lie since Gaara was so small. Shino was next.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I have no siblings, a step mother, and a pet spider." People had mixed guesses. Iruka yelled at them and said this was supposed to be fun and not to make it "such a drag" as a boy named Shikamaru with a pineapple shaped head pointed out. Manami was last.

"My name is Manami Kozakura! I've have ten pets, one older brother, and have fallen in love today…with Iruka!!!" she yelled making longing motions towards Iruka, making him blush and the class laugh. The day was soon over and the three walked to the car pick-up area. Manami began to tell them about her strange obsession with candy. Once outside they met up with Gaara's friend, Kiba.

Kiba was a tall boy with a ruggish look. He had short brown hair and two round canines, almost fang like teeth. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a brown animalistic type, being only slits. He wore some dark blue jeans and a button up black leather-like shirt. It was long sleeves and had two rows dark of buttons. He had two red triangles on his cheeks, as a family symbol representing fangs. He walked towards them happily

"Well look here! My two friends Gaara and Shino have met? That's great. I met Shino at summer camp last year, remember me telling you Gaara? Lookin' good you two!" he whistled playfully. Spotting Manami as a friend of Gaara's instead of just a passerby he kept on. "And lookie here! He's this lovely lady behind y'all. I'm Kiba by the way. Lookin' good!" he said pointing at her with both fingers and winking playfully.

"Name's Manami, and back at ya cutie!" she said low and just as playful. The group shared a good laugh, except Shino who just smirked at their antics, until Kiba and Shino's ride came. The group said their good-byes and Kiba and Shino left. Manami began to walk home as Gaara's ride pulled up. Gaara and Temari, who had been hanging around behind some tree's near Gaara's group, came up and got in.

"So, Gaara sweetie, how was your first day of high school?" Gaara's mom questioned lovingly. "Learn anything new? Get any new friends?"

"I learned how to say train station in French, I think. _La Gare_. Or something like it. "

"No new friends yet?" she asked rather disappointed.

"Actually, yes. Two new friends. Two new best friends."

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Thank you for the reviews and for putting me on alerts lists!! I love them all!

Thanks to

kelseyrianne

midnightwolf4110

Mqlightloyalty3

DemonDaughter

DarkFeelings

&&&

* * *

Chapter two

The ride home was quiet, but the smile on Gaara's mothers face said it all. She was proud. _Proud of me? _Gaara thought to himself. He turned his gaze to the window and watched the scenery go pass. Gaara lived out in the country, though he was not a hick or a redneck, or a hillbilly, or what ever else you wanted to call him. Temari sat in the back giggling and texting to one of her senior friends. The car pulled up a hill and into the driveway.

Gaara got out with his bag in tow and keys in hand. The Siblings walked up the sidewalk and on the green wiggly porch while their mom got the mail. Temari got to the outside door first and held it open with her foot while texting with her fingers. Gaara opened the door and took his shoes off. He walked in an put his shoes in the shoes rack as two small fuzz balls barked and jumped over him.

These were his dogs(1). Fuyu and Bakin. .They were both Spaniel mixed and only came up to about Gaara's knee. Fuyu, Bakin's father, was eight and incredibly lazy. He was to lazy to even get up to get his food and had to have it brought to him. He of course had been through a lot. He was ran over twice, attacked by a larger dog, throw out a car on accident by Kankuro, fathered two litters of puppies, and got lost twice while chasing cars. He had a nice well kept short, dull white and gray coat with a "mustache", "beard", and thick "eyebrows" that made Lee look like he had pencil thin eyebrows. Bakin on the other hand was practically the opposite. He was soon to be three, with a shaggy ,short, shiny black coat. Bakin never got hurt and was always full of energy and ready to play. He loved to run around people in the house and chew. You couldn't tell where his eyes were since they were as black as his hair.

Bakin jumped on Gaara, so Gaara fell to the floor and rolled while Bakin chased after him and Fuyu just stood there wagging his long lion tail. After a while of playing, Gaara took his bag and threw it into his room. He closed the door so the dogs wouldn't follow and fell flat on the bed with his arms spread out, enjoying the cool cold feeling his room had. Gaara kept his vent covered at all times, if the heat was on. Even in the snow and ice he kept it covered. He saw no point for it. That's what covers were for right? Then why use a heating system that cost so much when the crisp cool blankets felt so good? Gaara would never understand his foster mother or his sister.

Gaara got up and left his room. He grabbed his CD player from his book bag and grabbed a light brown jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He went to the kitchen and out the side door. He went down the old wooden side porch and to the backyard. He went and stood under his tree. The leaves were starting to fall. This tree before him was planted the same year Gaara was born. It was short, much like Gaara himself, compare to the other surrounding trees. It was lacking in limbs in some spots but had far too many on others. Now it looked ugly, but in spring, the blossoms would be out and change from green to yellow to pink to white, before they would start to cascade down in the wind. Twirling about one, as if dancing to a symphony only they could hear. Gaara liked to think about things like that. Temari had a tree too. So had Kankuro. It was a family tradition, their adopted mother had started when Gaara was still a baby, that one be planted when a child was added to the family. Gaara remembered when his fathers tree fell in a storm. He killed himself that year. Gaara didn't care though. Not on the outside at least. Neither Temari nor Kankuro, who were brother and sister, were related by blood to Gaara, but they still eventually to love one another as siblings. His father had given him up to a foster parent when Gaara was born. He let the mother take Gaara when he was born because his wife died giving birth .

Gaara wiped a stray tear away and walked up to the tree. It was his tree, his life, his responsibility. Gaara went around the tree to the other side where a small house was hanging from a limb. There was a caged in are in front of it. A giant rabbit hopped out of the small hutch and looked at Gaara. It was a big white rabbit with a black nose, ears, and tail. The rest was pure white except its eye's which were a bright clear pink. This was Usagi. Gaara reached up and pulled a container from the top of the cage. He opened up the cage and found a yellow bowl. He pout in some food from the container and gave the rabbit some water. He closed the cage and put the container back on the cage. He went down to the woods behind the house and put his head phones on. He walked for a couple minutes, twisting and turning in odd directions till he got to a small clearing with a small water fall flowing behind it. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked at the water fall. It wasn't flowing since it hadn't rained in a week, though the air wasn't dry.

Gaara stood up and walked over to it, looking down over the he turned his CD player on and walked to the center. He started dancing to 'Nightwish' and mouthing the words. Every so often a squeak or squawk came out. Gaara turned embarrassed. Soon the sun started going down so Gaara turned off his CD player and left the woods. By the time he got to the door it was dark and his stomach was grumbling. His mom was in the kitchen.

Dinner was on the table so Gaara grabbed a plate. Portabella burger patties. One percent mushroom, ninety nine percent old plants growing on the side of the road.(2) He put one on his plate and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He went into the living room and turned on some cartoons while he ate his patty and drank his coke.

After he was done he turned off the TV and took his plate to the kitchen. Gaara then went to his room and turned on the weather channel. The weather man said it would be bright and shiny so Gaara went to his closet and picked out his clothes for the next day. He grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long baggy red shirt that had a red swirling dragon in the middle. He grabbed his big silver watch from the box on his dresser and set it on top of the clothes in his mushroom chair. He pulled out his sleeping bag and set it on top of his bed.

Gaara then sat down on his floor and pulled his PS2 towards him. He grabbed a random game in the stack, 'Dark Cloud' and put it in. He fought through some dungeon levels to build up his characters and then went to the next village. He fished in the little pond and then grew tired after losing five big fish and only getting a gummy 55cm. long.

Gaara decided to quit so he saved and pushed his game into a corner. He turned off his TV and grabbed his journal from underneath his bed. He opened to a clean page and began to write.

__

Dear Journal,

Man, that always sounds so girly… Today was my first day of High school! I met two people. Their weird but beggars cant be choosers. Well, whatever. Mom is so happy that I'm getting friends. She said last year that I didn't have enough. Just because Kiba was the only one I mentioned, doesn't mean he's the only one I had! I had plenty of friends! It's not my fault if they all went to different schools! Well… I guess she's right sort of. We couldn't have been good friends if we lost contact so easily.

Gaara

Gaara put his journal back under his bed and went to the bathroom. He was human after all. Then he went to his room and pulled his sketch book out from his side table. He sat on his bed, pillows behind him, propping him up and began to sketch his room. After awhile Gaara got thirsty so he put his book up and went to the kitchen. He got some juice from a big bottle and poured it into a goblet. Gaara love to drink from the goblets, though only he used them. He put up the juice and sat at the table. Gaara's mom and Temari were fighting. Something about her spending all of her time on her cell phone, running the bill up. They never bothered Gaara. Gaara had a temper and they all knew it. They were afraid of him at home and treated him like a baby in public. Gaara didn't really like people so he always acted uneasy around them. Shino and Marie sort of had that feeling surrounding them so Gaara liked it.

"I'm sorry I can't be more like Gaara and be PERFECT!!!" Temari screamed at her mother, stomping towards her door.

"I'm not asking you to be like Gaara… or to be perfect!! I just want you to keep your grades up, clean your room, and not spend all our money on a cell phone, especially when you can use our house phone or the computer!" Her mom yelled back, pointing her fingers.

"I'm not Gaara! I'll never be Gaara and I never want to be! I won't act like him or be a goody two shoes like him! You never punish him! You always yell at me for yelling at you but when he does it you never get mad" Temari screamed again, turning to face her mother.

"Well I never get mad at him!!! Don't lie like that! You know I treat you the same with love and care!" Gaara's mom snorted at Temari, who was standing at her door about to slam it.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sunk down in his chair. He watched the water drip down the side of the glass.

"Don't involve me in your argument! Leave me out of this!" He yelled at the two females of the house. Both turned and looked at him with blank expressions. Temari shut her door and turned on some music, while his mom stomped off to do some laundry grumbling about teenagers.

Gaara turned in his seat and saw this. He turned back around to watch his drink while he sipped it. He smirked and finished his drink up. He put his glass up and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and relieved himself, and then went to his bedroom. He fixed his pillows and spread out his sleeping bag, with the darker side up. He then hit the wall across from his bed.

"Turn off the music Temari!" She didn't turn it down so he did it again. "Temari! Turn it OFF!" Nothing. She didn't turn it off. Gaara got angry. He left his room in a fit and slammed open her door. Temari looked at him shocked for a minute and got a smug look on her face. Then she yelled at him.

"Get out of my room! If I'm not allowed in your room, your not allowed in mine!" she yelled pushing him out the door by trying to close it with him in front of it. Gaara pushed back and the door hit Temari. She started to fake crying to get her mom, then stopped for a moment.

"Your in big trouble now!" she sneered at him. Gaara didn't care though. She started up again and her mom came. Her mom asked her what happened and she told her that Gaara threw the door in her face. She started to tell Gaara not to do it and to apologize when Gaara glared at her.

"I'm trying to go to sleep! She wouldn't turn down her crappy music! "He stated stonicly. His mother turned to Temari

"Temari, dear. Turn the music down so Gaara can sleep please. "She said to he foster daughter. Temari looked at her with disbelief.

"No! Why should I turn it down for the brat!" she yelled. Gaara didn't say anything more as his foster mother argued with Temari. He just walked over to the computer and pulled out the speakers, making some little sparks fly from the plug!

"Oh my! Gaara! Look at what you did!" Temari stated bawling, holding the broken speakers to he chest. She pointed at him and yelled, "your going to pay for these!"

"No I'm not !" He yelled back. This argument lasted for about another hour until it was clearly no end. Gaara left her room while she was still declaring that he would pay for them. He went ton his room and tried to get some sleep. Gaara only got a couple hours sleep that night. The next day went about the same way. Gaara started off his day with banana and a glass of milk, making Temari get her own breakfast. Their foster mom was there to see them off that day and drive them. Gaara knew where to go today and got a locker. In French they watched a Paris tour guide movie. In art they worked on their projects and Gaara sat with his new friends, talking the class away. Kakashi-sensei stated that the next day they would all have assigned seats. Marie looked disappointed, and Gaara frowned. Shino just slumped down a bit more in his chair. In third period, Asuma-sensei gave everyone assigned seats. They used textbooks off of a shelf and Lee let Gaara go in front of him. When he got back to his seat, he saw a small wad of paper on his desk. He was going to throw it to the side when he saw some writing on it. It read:

__

My name is Rock Lee! I am the handsome devil of this high school! You look interesting! What is your name?

Gaara blushed, he couldn't help it. Someone thought he looked interesting. He couldn't wait to tell Marie! He quickly wrote his reply on the side and turned to his look to his side. There sitting beside him was Rock Lee, looking at him through the corner of his eye, trying to look like he was paying attention to Asuma with a determined look on his face.

The bell soon rang for lunch and Gaara quickly got up, placing the note on Lee's desk. What Gaara didn't know was that Lee was turned the other way and put his book bag on top of the small note, hiding it from anyone's view.

Gaara raced to lunch with his friends He sat across from Marie and Shino who were sitting beside each other talking, well Marie was anyway. Shino appeared to be listening, or sleeping... which ever it was he kept nodding off.

"Gaara!" Marie exclaimed upon seeing him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I sit right behind Shino! And we sit at the back so we can talk and pass notes! Isn't that great? Well, I mean, It would be better if you sat near us, but you don't , so sorry, but I'm happy for us, aren't you?" she said running out of air. Gaara nodded at her and blushed at thinking of telling her his news.

"You know Rock Lee?" he began.

"The boy with the fuzzy eyebrows? Yeah! He's cool! In a weird kinda way…," she stated wobbling her hands in a funny manner. She got close, leaning across the table, with a 'I want to know' face . Shino looked at them with his emotionless face. "Why?"

"He wrote me a note telling me I was interesting… " Gaara said blushing. Marie didn't move at all or change faces. Shino raised a delicate eyebrow. Gaara looked down ashamed that he had made such a big deal out of the whole thing, while his friends didn't seem to think so. Marie sat back in her chair and took a deep breathe. She put her fingers to her face, closed her eyes and pressed them tightly together.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh….!!!! So cute!" she squealed happily, dancing bubbly in her chair. Gaara looked up and took a sigh of relief. His friends didn't think he was weird, well in a bad way at least. Shino looked relaxed and carefree as he and Gaara watched Marie slowly come off her sudden high.

"Okay! I'm okay!" She said pushing her hands downward in a 'settle down class' manner. Her face was red and hair was sticking up in random places. "So what do you plan on doing? "

Gaara looked at her confused," what do you mean?"

She sighed and put her head on her hand and sat sideways. She took her finger and ran it across the side of it in a lovey dovey manner. Then she stated dream like, "What's going to happen now? Is it going to mean 'that' kind of interesting or 'that' kind of interesting? "

Gaara looked at her strangely then looked down. "I don't know" He frowned and Marie smiled at him. Shino looked at him but Gaara could sense some attempt at a comforting feeling around him. After lunch, fourth period was again boring as Iruka went over even more rules on a power point program.

Gaara, Marie, and Shino began to play a game Marie called 'Magic Picture'. It was where one person draws one simple thing while wanting the picture to be one thing, but doesn't say what out loud. Then they pass to the next person who wants it to be another thing but doesn't tell and draws one simple thing. Once all players have gone once, they repeat in the same order, except it has to be a little more complicated. The only rules were, that if you wanted to erase a line it had to stay the same but look different. An example was hair. If some one put long hair on it, then another person could erase it and put it up or it a braid or cut it. It had to look similar to the first though. Gaara wanted it to be a picture of his pets, while Shino wanted it to be a beetle or a spider, an d Marie wanted it to be a fat partially bald man drinking beer. In the end it was a giant rabbit drinking beer with a bald head, small dog on a leash, fleas and eight arms. It was a work of art, as Marie said. They all signed it and Marie put it in her binder she always carried, saying she would put it on her computer or her wall when she got home.

School was soon over and the four of them, including Kiba, sat outside talking. As the rides pulled up, Marie gave each of them a hug, whispering to Gaara as she hugged him.

"I want to know everything that happens between you and Lee, ya got me cutey?" she said giggling. Then she began to walk around the school.

The next day at school was different. In first, a girl named Hinata Hyuga , who was also in his second, sat beside him. She was a timid young girl. She was short and pretty, with short blue hair with bangs and to strips of hair hanging to the sides. She was always wearing a jacket though that covered her completely. Her eyes were a beautiful silver color that were tinted blue. Gaara thought she was very pretty. He blushed at the thought.

She looked at him and blushed. They talked for a while while the teacher put in yet another boring 1970 movie about France and the rest of the French speaking world.

After first, we went straight to second because homeroom wouldn't be resuming until next week. In second they actually got a new seating chart. Gaara would be sitting right in between two boys. The one to his right was named Sasuke Uchiha. He was in the tenth grade. He had dark navy, almost black hair. In the front it was down and long but stuck up, the further back you got. His eyes were dark black, that had a mischievous glint in the top corner of them. He was wearing a pair of white shorts that reached his knees, blue sandals and a navy blue top. He like many others at the school, was wearing a school headband on his forehead.

Gaara turned to look at the other person at the table. It was the first time he ever really glanced at him. Neji Hyuga. Gaara's heart instantly began to flutter. He could feel the blush on his face return. If he thought Hinata was pretty, this boy in front of him was as beautiful as a god. He was an eleventh grader. He had long dark brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of his back, held there by a small white tie at the end. His eyes looked much like Hinata's, but his were tinted purple instead. His also held a look of superiority and confidence that Hinata had been lacking in. He had pale skin to contrast to his dark hair and was skinny, but not near as skinny as Gaara. He was much more filled out, form wise, with muscles. On his forehead rested a headband, like Sasuke, but his had underneath hanging from both sides. It looked like hair at first glance. He was wearing a pair of dark baggy denim jeans that hung a in the floor, crunching under his feet. A black belt was holding them up. He was wearing a tight blue shirt with red sleeves. It had a the number '06' on it, red outline with blue on the inside. He was wearing a pair of expensive tennis shoes.

Gaara turned away, blushing hysterically, to see his best friends sitting together at a table by them selves to his right. Kakashi- sensei said that another student would probably join class about a month down the road. He said that it always happened, though everyone already knew he would much rather just sit and read his perverted orange book.

Shino turned around to face him, as his back was to Gaara, and raised an eyebrow at his blush that was now growing at being discovered. Shino shrugged and turned back around to listen to Marie blabber away about something unimportant and stupid like how they should form a band though none of them could sing or play an instrument outside of band class in middle school. It wasn't true though, as Gaara had been able to play the guitar and drums for years. He; however, wasn't about to go across the room and get in trouble to correct her.

He turned to his table, to see Sasuke studying him carefully. "So, what up, bitches?" He started rudely, looking between Gaara and Neji. Gaara and Neji looked at each other and rolled their eyes in mutual agreement. Sitting with Sasuke would be like a living nightmare.

"I'm Sasuke and your…? You goin' a answer me?" he said to Gaara, holding his hand out to shake. Gaara shook his hand and replied.

"Gaara" Sasuke let go of his hand and held it across the table to Neji, who just looked at, like it was poisoned.

"What? Your not going to answer? Probably thinking about how sexy I am." he said angrily at Neji, pulling his hand back. Neji laughed and held _his_ hand out to Sasuke.

"Neji, Neji Hyuga." he smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and pointed to Neji's hand with one hand and shook with the other.

"So NOW you want to answer! "he said taking back his hand. Sasuke then began throwing notes at some people in front of him. Neji turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, was it? Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile. Gaara felt like melting, heart thudding in his chest faster than ever before. Neji looked down at his project, then at Gaara's and back to his. A look of disgust crossed his face! "Your so good! I'm not artistic. It's not fair!" Neji gave a fake pout, crossing his arms in front of himself while slouching down on the backless stool, nearly losing his balance. He grabbed the table to keep from falling off the tall stood. He gave a small snort of laughter as Gaara laughed under his breathe. For the rest of class, Neji and Gaara made some small talk and passed a few jokes. Sasuke kept throwing notes and flirting with people at the tables in front of them, every once in a while throwing a wad of paper at Gaara.

Class was soon over and the bell rang. Neji stood up, grabbed his books off the table, and turned to Gaara. There was a huge height difference of at least a half a foot.

"See you tomorrow, " he said smiling. Gaara stuttered for a moment and picked up his giant bag.

"Bye! Ssseee you tomorrow !!" He said sweating. They walked out the dorr and throught the double doors together befor they split directions. Neji walked out another door to the right and went outside, crossing the courtyard, whileGaara just stood there watching him disapear. Marie appeared behind Gaara, running upto him, with Shino in tow. She caught up to him and caught her breath, holding her hands on her knees. Shino looked perfectly fine.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked her questioningly, nonexistent eyebrow raised, something he was picking up from Shino. Marie looked at him like he was crazy.

"I should be asking, what THAT," she pointed to Gaara and the door, "was about! You and that boy seemed a bit cozy!" She finished with stars in her eyes, fan girl side taking over.

Gaara blushed darkly and looked down. "Nothing!" He said rubbing his fingers together. Sasuke came up behind him with some of his tenth grade friends. He put his arm around his shoulder, nearly crushing Gaara down. You could see that Sasuke was taller than Gaara but not near as tall as Neji.

"This is my new art Bakin guys! Were real close!" he said to them, rubbing Gaara's hair and making it stick up even more. He let go and they walked away. Our trio stood there shocked for a moment until Shino gave a small cough.

"We'd better get to class." he pointed out. They ran up stairs to third. Gaara got there right as the bell rang the second time for the tardy bell. He walked to his seat, watching as Lee looked at him through the corner of his eye. Gaara turned away blushing again. _Can I ever stop blushing today…_he asked himself.

Asuma - sensei put up the warm-up and the students worked on some book work. They had a notebook check, though most people didn't even have there notebooks yet. Gaara found himself day dreaming. He started to day dream about Neji, but quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Neji didn't like him! He was a boy too! He couldn't like him! Though Lee seemed too. Gaara turned his gaze to Lee who was still watching him. He had been watching him from the moment Gaara walked in the door. Gaara turned blushing profoundly. He wasn't supposed to think like this, was he? Lee wasn't all that bad looking, though.

It was true that Lee had little style when it came to hair cuts and eyebrow care but he was sort of pleasing to look at in an odd way. He had black shiny hair that was cut in a bowl shape and looked like he had a crown of white from the shine. His eyebrows were thick and straight and he had big round black eyes that reminded Gaara of a child's toy

Lee however had a nice face structure and incredibly bright teeth, that he kept flashing at Gaara in a smile and wink, every time he caught him staring. Lee had a nice skin tone, being neither tan nor pale but a sort of combination of the two. He had a nice body, being incredibly fit and muscular. He always wore a different tight green shirt that showed off his muscles since the start of school, making Gaara wonder how many green shirts he had. He also always wore an orange sweatband on each of his arms and a pair of pure orange shoes. Today Lee was wearing a pair of baggy dark green pants that were held up by a brown belt.

Soon lunch came and Gaara walked down with his friends. Lunch today was boring as Shino brought his lunch and Marie kept nagging him to give her some. Gaara rested his head on his hands. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke go by. Sasuke had lunch with him. That could only spell trouble. Gaara looked back at his friends who were now silently watching him, while chewing their, well, Shino's food.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" They responded quickly.

School was soon over as all they talked about in World History was about what they were going to be learning. One thing they had learned about Iruka- sensei was that he answered **all questions **anyone asked. Marie asked several things and everyone found out Iruka wasn't married and didn't even have a girlfriend that day.

After school Marie left first, so Shino decided to inform them with as many bug facts as he could in ten minutes. Kiba just made a face and walked away saying he'd told his dad to pick him up around front that day, leaving Gaara to listen to the usually silent boy's favorite subject.

Gaara's ride soon came and he got in. Temari came about five minutes later. _She needs to get a license, _Gaara thought grouchily. Gaara was happy though. Temari worked a the pizza place at the local mall. That day she had to work from five p.m. till closing at ten, then had to close. She'd be gone as soon as she got ready and be to tired to turn up her music at night. She'd get money from it, so everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

As soon as they got home, Gaara's mom and Temari got into an argument. They soon left though and Gaara ran to his room to write in his journal. He pulled it out to the next page and started writing.

__

Dear Journal,

I met so many people today! I met a really pretty girl in first, then in second I met this boy who looked sort of like her but he was a total hunk! Is that wrong for me to like him? Uggh.. So confusing! I also met a real asshole there too. I know I don't normally cuss but he fit's the bill! My best friends, are accepting of the my liking Neji though, or id it Lee that there okay with? Oh, Lee! He's this weird, but cute boy in third. He likes me! Now I don't know who to think about! Hinata, Lee, or Neji! I like Neji more already, but should I like Hinata more cause she's a girl? I need help! I don't think I'll tell Kiba yet though… I don't know how he'll react… Bye!

Gaara

Gaara put up his journal in its safe spot under his bed and went to his secret spot outside. He spent a couple hours outside and came back in to eat, check his emails, and play his games. By the time Temari came home at eleven thirty, Gaara was already asleep, dreaming his secret dreams.

&&&&

Okay! Review! Not as long but good, right? Trying here! I'll try to update as much as possible as long as you all review. Hope y'all don't hate my OC! Tell me if I should try to develop her more! Thanks! Am I rushing? Some one tell me, but this story has to take place over an entire semester!!! The semester ends after Christmas/ winter break. I have so many things to write, I can't slow the plot though 'cause this is the way it happened! I'll probably have a second part but that's way off!!! Gaara's supposed to have a goth -ish, emo- ish (hate labels) kind of feeling to him and Neji's supposed to have a kind of guy prep feel to him, slash regular guy.

* * *

(1)Every critter I own! Those are me babies! XD

(2) I actually like those!

(3) Tickle me Elmo!!

Review please for next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3

* * *

Gaara woke up at about half past six to take his shower. Today was the first Friday of the year. After today, he'd had made it through his first week at high school. To Gaara, that was special, he'd accomplished so much in just one short week. He'd gotten new friends, romance interests, and discovered that he was bisexual.

After Gaara got out of the shower, he put on a pair of snug black faded jeans and a aqua green shit that read 'In some cultures, what I do is considered normal.' in big bulky white letters. He put on a black wrist band and a pair of cheap white tennis shoes. The ride to school was quiet, something Gaara was thankful for. Gaara's mother drove slow and steady, nagging Temari every so often to watch for pointers. Temari just ignored these comments and kept texting.

When they got out, Gaara suddenly remembered a test in French on twelve words the substitute teacher had given out the first day. Gaara ran to the classroom as fast as he could, while not getting stopped by a teacher. Gaara pulled sat down and pulled out the words. He quickly glanced over them, not recognizing any of them. He saw Hinata enter the room and stared at her, blushing. He quickly shook his head of the thought of how pretty she looked in the pink shirt she was wearing and looked back down at his notes. When Hinata sat down beside he glanced at her through the corner of his eye, catching her staring and reminded her of the upcoming test. She had a look of horror on her face, saying she'd forgotten too. She quickly pulled her notes out and they began looking over them together, quizzing each other.

The substitute came in and said she wanted to watch the news for about twenty minutes to see something about a crisis near her neighborhood. Gaara and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. They'd have time to study, even if they were the only ones doing it. They were surprised to find the words quite easy to remember. The news ended sooner than they'd expected though. The teacher separated everyone and hushed everyone down. She then gave out the tests, multiple choice. Gaara and Hinata threw each other a happy smile before breezing through the test. Gaara finished first and brought his up to the teacher. He took his seat at his desk and pulled out his notes to see if he could remember missing any. He couldn't remember anyone in particular that he missed so he put his notes up and waited for everyone to finish. Within five minutes, everyone was finished and the teacher, along with two other students were grading papers.

The sub said that the students could talk _quietly _amongst themselves until they were done. Hinata and Gaara began to talk.

"You sit with my cousin in art now?" She more so stated than questioned. Gaara looked at her bewildered, for a moment. _That's right! She's in my art class too! _Gaara thought to himself. Then a thought struck him.

"You mean Neji?" Gaara questioned emotionlessly, not wanting to show that he just now realized the fact. Hinata flinched slightly at his tone. She nodded.

"We used to be friends, until his father was killed. Then he started to hate me." She said quietly. Gaara looked shocked for a moment. He and Neji had more in common then having the same second period and the same earlier premonition of their time with Sasuke. Neji: however, probably had fond memories of his father. Unlike Gaara who barely ever spent any time with his. Gaara began to wonder about how the death of Neji's father would come between Hinata and Neji's relationship. He was about to ask, but the teacher told everyone to quiet down and go back to their own seats once more.

"I have the results of the test and I quite upset at the grades! Did any of you actually study? Well I only had two one-hundreds." She said disappointed. "Mamoru and Gaara were the two one-hundreds and the only A's from this class." Gaara glanced towards Hinata who was looking down blushing, once again. The teacher passed back the grades, earning a groan from most of the class. The majority of the class failed the test. Hinata got an 87 and two others got in the seventies. The rest of the enormous class failed with a sixty or below. The other boy who got one-hundred, Mamoru, was sitting up front, asleep with his headphones hanging on the side of his head. Gaara rolled his eyes and waited for the bell as everyone began to pack up their belongings. He didn't have to wait for too long.

The bell soon rang for the end of first and Gaara grabbed his belongings. Hinata waited for him by the door and the two quickly left for art. They slowly walked down the hall and saw several people from their next class walking in front of them.

When they got to class they split ways and Gaara took a seat at the middle stool he was assigned to. It really wasn't fair though. Gaara believed Kakashi just set him there to torture him, seeing as how there were eight short tables with chairs and six four tall tables with backless stools. It was torture to have to sit there like that for an hour in a half with good posture, no matter how easy Neji made it look, to Gaara it was impossible. He could barely get up on the high stools as it was.

Sasuke soon arrived and greeted Gaara with his clenched fist near Gaara's hand. "Knuckle me," he said to Gaara who in response made a fist of his own and gently tapped Sasuke's. Sasuke let out a small snort and rolled his eyes and grabbed Gaara's hand, slamming it against his fist. "That's how you do it! Next time you 'knuckle me', do it hard !" He finished saying letting go of Gaara's hand and letting out a small laugh. "Hey! Where's that other bitch? You know, that big one? I don't like him."

Neji soon came into the classroom, followed by the late bell. Kakashi - sensei came in about five minutes later. He looked around and smiled, or what everyone thought was a smile. You could only see an indent of a facial change in his sweater.

"Glad to see everyone's followed my daily warm-up instructions and gotten their folders!" He said sarcastically. Everyone let out a small moan and got up to get their folders. Gaara saw his friends go back to there seats and begin to talk. He silently wished he could be sitting with them. Neji came back towards Gaara with both his folder and Gaara's. He smiled at Gaara as he handed him the folder. _Or maybe I could bear sitting here for a little longer, _he thought with a dreamy sigh. Gaara's heart fluttered again as it always did when he saw Neji's smile.

"You could have gotten my folder too!" Sasuke whined, giving a small glare to Neji. Neji looked up at him on his stool and made a face to dhow his disgust at the rude request.

"Your legs aren't broken. You can get it your self." He replied wisely, getting back on his stool with ease, much to Gaara's aggravation. Sasuke gave him an irritated look.

"Neither are his!" He pointed at Gaara, glaring at Neji. He huffed and puffed about it for a short time before pulling out his mp3 player and turning it on full blast. Neji tried to start up a conversation with Gaara about what kind of music he liked. Gaara's mind was wondering though.

"Neji?" Gaara started, wanting answers to the questions that arose in first period, while talking to Hinata.

"Hm?" Neji said halfway paying attention to Gaara, half to his glue mess of a project in front of him.

"Hinata's your cousin?" He asked hesitantly. Neji froze for a moment to glance up at Gaara and then went back to his work.

"Yeah. You know her?" he asked back, acting casual while actually devoting his whole attention to him and his answer.

"Yeah, she's in my first period. French. We studied today together for a test and talked." Gaara tested what he could get from Neji on his own, without mentioning what Hinata said but hinting around the idea instead. Neji's cheeks flushed and Gaara saw what he thought was a small amount of jealousy in Neji's eyes.

"Really!" He struggled to keep his voice from showing his jealousy. "What about?"

"Oh, you know just this and that.," Gaara sighed for an added affect to see how Neji would react. He looked angry. She said you _used_ to be friends. Used to be? Are you not friends anymore?"

Neji's anger melted away and a small sadness replaced it. "We just haven't been since my father died. Let's not talk about this right now." Neji pulled out his I-pod and put his headphones in his ear before Gaara could reply.

Sasuke, who had been watching the whole time but hadn't heard because of his music, looked confused from Neji to Gaara. When Gaara looked at Sasuke, he smirked and leaned up to Gaara, his mouth right beside his ear. "I think someone's having a hissy fit, don't you?" He said pointing at Neji. Gaara shivered at the hot breathe Sasuke had emitted on his neck. He looked at Sasuke who was sitting there smirking, staring at him.

Gaara looked around for something else to occupy his attention. He looked over to see TenTen and Hinata sitting at a table together doing their projects. He turned to his right to see Manami gluing bugs made of construction paper to Shino's jacket, while he desperately tried taking them and the glue off of his jacket.

Gaara tried desperately to concentrate on his project, due the following week. He couldn't help glancing up at Neji every so often. He looked down at his project. He had the first balance done. It was an abstract picture of a boy playing at a temple with a giant hand playing ball. The whole picture was brown and white. The second type he was currently finishing, was the symmetric balance. It looked like splashes of chocolate milk covered his paper. The page had a thin fold line down the middle, each side had the same thing covering it.

By the time class came to a closing, Neji began to smile and talk with Gaara a bit more. They talked about grades, to find that they were both straight A students, and music. Gaara liked music groups like Nightwish, Fallout Boy, and Linkin' Park. Neji liked French love songs, though he didn't speak any, rap songs, and Brittney Spears (DX).

They put their things up as the bell rang. Neji and Sasuke both turned to Gaara.

"See ya later… Gaara." Neji said with a playful tone. Sasuke looked at Neji with disdain and turned back to Gaara.

"Likewise, pal." He said with a small salute, turning and walking out the door. Gaara stood beside Neji, he gulped and gave a small wave.

"Bye," he managed to squeak out, blushing at the pitiful attempt he made. He saw his friends and quickly brushed past Neji to catch up to them. He could hear Neji laughing behind him. He glanced back and gave the laughing Neji a quick smile. He walked forward, placing himself between his friends and out of Neji's view. The trio of friends made small talk in the hall way, about certain shows they watched the past week and about how they'd been friends for so little time but knew they'd be friends throughout high school. They walked up the hallway and through the crowds. They went past the usual staircase and to the second farther up the hall. The first was too crowded today. They went up and walked to just about the middle of the hallway near their classroom when Gaara carelessly walked into someone at their locker. They were tall and obviously male, telling from the nice build and masculine arms now around Gaara, try to prevent him from falling. Gaara sat up with the person to see who he'd landed on. Gaara's heart froze for a moment and then went as fast as a racehorse as he looked up into those purple silver eyes he daydreamed about.

"Funny running into you like this, or you running into me!" He laughed. Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up…" Gaara managed to breathe out. Neji smirked at Gaara and picked his stuff up. Gaara could feel the stares of his friends as Neji walked past, purposely brushing his shoulder across Gaara's, leaving him a bright red in the middle of the hallway. Before his friends could make any comments, though he doubted Shino would, he raced in to the classroom. His face still a bright red, heart racing, and breathing hard. He sat down and tried to calm his breathing. He turned his head to the side. He saw Lee looking straight at him gawking, his mouth hanging slightly crooked and open, with a bright pink blush across his face. He quickly shook his head, slouched down in his seat, and stared at his textbook. _So adorable, _Gaara thought to himself. He had decided that he did like Lee, no matter what his senses told about Neji. He just seemed to far out of Gaara's league . Class soon began and Asuma- sensei put up some overheads to copy through out class, while he sat in his chair and texted to his newly reported girlfriend, a teacher on another hall. Every once in a while Gaara and Lee would look up to find the other gazing at each other. Class breezed by with eaze. Everyone packed up their belongings and got ready to leave. Lee stared at Gaara hard, making him a little uneasy. Soon the bell rang.

As soon as it did, Lee slung his fists down on his own desk, turned toward Gaara, causing a loud thud. He looked determined and just about shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" This attracted a few stares but they quickly lost interest, just as easily as they had gained it. Lee looked frustrated, breathing hard, red face, frown and ruffled hair but it was cute none the less. He was embarrassed. Gaara gave him a small smile and answered, giving a small laugh behind his hand.

"It's Gaara," He said still smiling. Lee started to smile and sat up straight looking forward, embarrassment forgotten. He mouthed Gaara name as if getting used to saying it.

"Gaara. I like it! Gaara… As you may know, I'm Rock Lee!" He stated this fact, giving a good guy pose. He stuck his thumb out, gave a wink, and showed his sparkling white teeth.

Gaara gave him a smile and headed down to lunch, to his waiting friends in the cafeteria. His friends were already sitting at the table bickering about something, Gaara couldn't tell if it was a real argument or a fake one. He sat down in between the two to stop their arguing.

"Gaara, tell Shino were getting skittles! It's my money, I should decide!" Manami begged Gaara, who was know staring at Lee, who had just walked in. Gaara turned to Shino, who turned away in response giving the table a serious look.

"She always eats my lunch. She should get gummy worms. She said she likes gummies, so she should get those… " Shino stated embarrassed. Gaara and Manami stared at him in a gawk-ish manner. That was probably the most they'd ever heard the bug boy say at once. Recovering from their surprise Manami stood up and began walking out to the hall to buy her candy from the machine. Shino quickly followed to make sure she got the worms. Gaara faintly heard something like 'eating candy with a face is wrong' from a girl voice. Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back to see Lee sitting down with his friends to lunch. He saw him sit, then he began to shake his head and stand back up with his food. His big group of friends watched him walk away in silence. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched Lee walk towards him, eyes glued to his. Lee gave Gaara a small smile as he sat down in front of him.

"Hey," Lee started, "where's your friends at?" Gaara pointed out the door.

"They went to the snack machine." Lee looked delighted at sitting alone with Gaara for a little while. Lee began a conversation.

"So, what do you like?" he asked taking a bite out of the red, green, and yellow mess sitting in front of him. He bought a taco salad from the healthy line. Probably explains his nice form, Gaara thought.

"I like to draw, watch anime, and listen to music." Gaara stated matter of factly, secretly full of glee. He tried to keep a straight face and he was starting to suceed. Lee's face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Really!" Lee gasped trying to gather breath and talk at the same time. "Me too! I never thought we'd have so much in common." Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. _You don't even know that yet… and that's not much anyway_, Gaara thought to himself. Lee had a giant grin, shiny teeth and all. Gaara looked uninterested, though he was enjoying this time alone with Lee. Lee frowned and thought for a minute of what to say. A moment later a he looked as though a thought struck him

"I do martial arts you know!" Lee almost yelled proudly, pointing to the ceiling in his excitement. Gaara momentarily forgot his silent oath to look calm. He looked up at Lee, the height difference still great even here, with a silent admiration and jealousy in his eyes. Lee saw it and blushed. His hand went to the back of his head rubbing it, eyes closed, and cheeks stained red. "Well maybe, when we become…," Lee stopped mid sentence to look up at Gaara and blushed. "When we become _good friends, _then you can come over to my house and I'll show you"

Just as Lee finished saying this, Shino came and sat down right next to Gaara, leaning towards him in a possessive way. He sat with a serious face, staring at Lee. Lee sat back, a little shocked. Shino gave a small chuckle and leaned back. Lee hesitantly gave a nervous laugh and Gaara rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, Manami plopped down next to Gaara, with a grumpy look on her face, looking a little ruffled. Shino held his hand out a little and Manami slid a small bag of gummy worms to him. Gaara gave Shino and Manami a questioning glance. They both shrugged it of and stared at the newly discovered intruder at their table. Lee cleared hiss throat and tried to wipe off his sweating forehead with a napkin, obviously used to being at a more welcoming table.

"So Gaara, do you like video games?" Lee asked, glancing back and forth between Gaara's friends, who were now glaring a little. Gaara nodded but before he could really say anything, Manami stole the conversation. She was apparently a much bigger gamer than Gaara, considering that he had no idea what they were saying most of the time.

Lunch ended with a wink from Lee and a quick grab of the hand and let go. The rest of the day flew by. Gaara spent the rest of the day daydreaming about Lee. The only other thing dairy worthy thing that day was when Gaara's ride came. Gaara's _mom _was pulling out of the high school drive way and Gaara saw Neji standing in the parking lot. Neji saw him too. He smiled and gave him a wink. Then he did something that made Gaara's whole face light up. On the way home Gaara kept thinking back to it. Gaara's thought repeated over and over. _He blew a kiss to me!_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Thanks for the review! Notice Singular… No reviews no new updates and short ones if I ever do get back around to it... Thank you for the review though!!!! Okay I have a calendar, but its for this year. I'm working with it for last year. I wrote basic things down that happened when that I'm going by for this story…Just so you know school started on August 28, a Monday, this year. I'm not sure where this is happening… pretend Japan is has American holidays and traditions, okay? XD

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

* * *

The weekend was boring as ever. Temari and Gaara's foster mother went to work like regular. Gaara's foster dad had been at work all week and only came home on weekends and Wednesday nights. He was stuck with his father, who spent all of his time working out on cars or fighting with Gaara. Gaara hated fighting with his foster father. If it got to serious, he might end up with a black eye at school, or a scratch across his face. That was why started Gaara putting on his eyeliner so thick.

They got into a few minor arguments, put for the most part Gaara just hung out in the woods or in his room on his Playstaion. Gaara finished up his homework on Sunday and was ready for the new week by Monday.

He got up Monday morning at six a.m. and took his shower a quick warm shower, making sure to save some hot water for Temari, and got dressed. He went to the kitchen, the purple leaves mocking his grumpy mood with there ugliness. He grunted and scratched his head tiredly while he looked through the fridge. The only thing that he felt like he could handle eating was a banana. He bent down and grabbed a banana from the bottom drawer in the fridge. It was a bright yellow with dark brown spots in various locations. He peeled it back and took a bite as he shut the fridge door.

Gaara went to Temari's room to wake her up. Gaara was surprised when he heard her scream at him for opening the door. _She's up already? _He pondered to himself, at least until he caught a glimpse of her cell phone in her hand.

Momo was a half Japanese, half Korean girl that Temari had been texting and chatting with for about a year. Momo was a nickname but no one, but Temari, knew her real name.

Gaara was all ready for school when he noticed his mom wasn't home. His dad had also taken off for work already. He looked for a note, when he couldn't find one he went to get Temari.

"Your mother isn't home." He said. Temari looked at him wide eyed and said goodbye to Momo. She left her room and began looking for a note. Gaara told her he had already looked, Gaara went into the living room and picked up the phone. He began to dial his mother's cell phone number when Temari came back into the room. She had an angry look on her face and a green and white school calendar in her hand.

"We are such idiots!" She yelled as she tossed it at Gaara and went back into her room with her back pack. Gaara hung the phone up and picked up the crinkled calendar. His face paled as he looked at it. It was Labor Day, no school. Gaara dropped it on the light wooden entertainment center in the living room. Gaara stumbled over to his book bag and picked it up, he took it to his room and threw it in. He went back through the living room into the dining room and fed his dogs. He then sat in the big pineapple printed arm chair at his computer desk and checked his e-mail. He had three messages. One from Shino and two from Manami. Shino's read:

From: BugBoy1-23 goohoo . com ( Shino Aburame)

Date: September 1

Subject:

Gaara let out a small snort. He pulled the first message from Manami. It read:

From: Animefreakthegirl yahoggle (Manami Kozakura)

Date: September 1

Subject: Don't forget!!!!!!!

Manami

The next one said the following:

From: Animefreakthegirl yahoggle (Manami Kozakura)

Date: September 1

Subject: I forgot!!!

Don't forget! No school Monday!!! XD

Manami

Gaara grunted a little at the last one. _Great timing_, he thought, _should of checked my email earlier_. He pulled up the second one and sent Manami Kiba's email address. He started to close the email when he noticed something he'd forgotten. His eyes widened a little bit as he remembered he hadn't started his project. He quickly got off of his computer and ran to his room. He opened up his book bag and pulled out his binder. He opened it up to the World History tab and pulled out the two sheets Iruka had given them on Friday. He was given a story on how the world began and he had to show it in an artistic way. Gaara quickly read the story. It described how the world was created on turtles backs and something about a tree in the spirit world. 

Gaara looked around the house to see what he had he could work with. He found some worn out crayons, broken colored pencils, pipe cleaners, various paints, lots of different sized brushes, some thick sheets of paper, a blue and yellow shoe box, a hot glue gun with yellow glue sticks, and some orange clay. He started to think of what he could make. He decided on a shadow box. Gaara plugged up the hot glue gun and put a piece of cardboard underneath it to catch the hot drippings. He began molding figures for the box. First he made a small woman, to represent the woman he dug up the sacred tree. Then he made the giant bird that swooped her up, paying careful attention to making the feathers and details of its head and claws. Then he went into his moms room and took out her change bank shaped like a turtle. Using it as a model he was able to create a smaller replica. While he was waiting for them to harden, he took out some newspaper from the big blue broken basket his mother kept in her bathroom. He laid it out on the table and opened six paints: blue, white, green, brown, orange, and black. He painted a scenery of the ocean and sky in the background of the box. He put a couple fish and turtles in the background, gathering soil for the woman to walk on. When he was satisfied he saw that the clay was dry. After putting a base coat on all the figures, he began painting the little woman in a green dress with black hair. He carefully painted the bird brown and the turtle dark black and green with brown spots for land. He took the hot glue gun and glued them to the box. Not completely satisfied with the empty space in the box he made a couple more small turtles and fish with there tails or head up, with small bits of land in there mouths and glued them the bottom of the box, making sure to be extra careful not to damage the small scales and fins he'd worked so hard to create.. He looked back at the story paper. He had nothing about the sacred tree in his project.

He decided to paint the tree with night on one side and day on the other, because it brought the spirit people there, the day and night. Gaara went and opened some more paint: purple and red, for the sky and apples. He took a piece of the thick sheet and sketched out the tree with thick roots and fruits amongst the branches. When he was done he began to paint them. It took a couple hours but at about 2: 07 he was done with his project completely. He took the box and painting and set them out on the counter to dry. He spent the next while, washing his brushes and picking up his mess. He took his project papers back to his room and changed back into his pajama shirt, a big baggy crimson shirt that matched his hair. He pulled his mushroom chair to his game system and pushed all the stuff off it and into the floor.

Gaara picked up his PS2 controller and began playing till he heard the dogs go crazy, barking. That told him his mom was home. Gaara spent the rest of the day outside, walking in the woods and looking for new paths to get to his clearing. He listened to his CD player and ran a couple laps through the path, ignoring the skips his CD's made. Gaara was fast. People had always asked him the year before, why he didn't do track but he'd always told them he didn't think he was that fast. He was though. His teachers had held a competition race each week to see who could run a mile fastest and everyone had to participate for a grade. He'd always be first though. Gaara sort of missed last year. It wasn't as complicated as this year. There was no Neji, or Lee or even Hinata and Sasuke. It was too new to him.

The day was soon over and Gaara began to lay his clothes out for the next day. He picked a pair of baggy low riding blue jeans with a black belt and a red shirt with black long sleeves. He wrote a quick entry in his journal, about things he'd done that day and thought about. He put a lot about last year and it made him sad. He went back to the entries he had from long ago

School that week was, as Shikamaru would say, a real drag, except for its few highlighted moments. Homeroom was cancelled, and the teacher wasn't to be there for another three weeks at the least. Everyone who failed the test got to take it over and the ones who failed that took it again the next day, until everyone had a hundred on it. Gaara had a locker but he didn't use it, he only had one book and that was French, he wouldn't need to use a locker. Gaara, Shino and Manami were trying to plan a day to go over to one of there houses but trying to fit three peoples schedules and their parents okaying it was hard. Neji and Gaara started to try to ignore Sasuke's presence, but he made it hard. He kept cussing at Neji and trying to start fights. Neji would get up ready to when Gaara would put a hand on his shoulder or hand and ask him to stop. He would always stare at Gaara's hand for a moment before turning his bluish- silver eyes up to Gaara's emerald one's. They'd linger there for a moment when he'd sit down and Gaara would remove his hand. Sasuke began to talk to Gaara more when Neji had his headphones on. He'd actually talk about normal appropriate subject, for a while. Soon they'd all go back to sexual comments or racial comments. He'd asked Gaara if he was seeing any one and whether he had a boyfriend a lot. Gaara would blush a little and ask him if he had a boyfriend and whether or why he insisted that Gaara liked guys. One day he even told Sasuke to be thinking about it so much must have meant Sasuke was hoping he was. Sasuke burst out laughing at the comment.

" Your all right Gaara, your all right!" He said laughing and patting Gaara on the back. This made Neji turn up immediately to ask why Sasuke was laying a hand on Gaara. Gaara thought the ordeal was quite amusing as the two began trying talking to each other, while trying to sneak rude remarks to one another. You could practically see the flames behind them. They got there art projects back, as they had turned them in Tuesday. Sasuke got the lowest, with a seventy-eight. Neji got an eighty-eight and was sulking about it for a while. Gaara got a ninety-eight on his and was quite pleased with the outcome. His got displayed in the glass case in the hallway so he wouldn't get it back.

They got there next project, which was to draw four pictures and draw them each distorter in five different ways. They had until next Wednesday, since they had to color it. Gaara's first two were a wolf and a bug, inspired by Shino's asking him to draw one. Lee came up to talk to him a lot more now that he had art with him. There had been to many people in Gaara's English class so they had taken several people out that semester and switched them to the next semester. Lee had been one of the people they switched. He lost having English with Lee, but now he had art with him. Lee thought he was a fantastic artist. He complimented his work everyday and how Gaara was looking. Lee wasn't the only new student in the class. Some other boy moved from a nearby school to Gaara's and he was a very good artist. Gaara thought this new boy was much better than him but he'd tell him in his scratchy voice that his pictures where so much cooler. Since they had been an already over flowed class the addition of the two meant an extra table was put in in the back for the two to sit at. Lee sat at the end closest to Gaara so he could sneak peaks or throw notes to him or an occasional wink. The other boy became quick friends with Sasuke.

The boy was taller than Gaara but not quite as tall as Sasuke. He was a ninth grader too and had a tan skin shade. He wore the schools headband across his head and had hair that looked out of control. He'd probably never brushed it before in his life. His eyes were very pretty. A brilliant stunning blue that shined brightly with hope. He had scars across his big cheeks like whisker marks and bright blonde hair. When he'd introduced himself he'd closed one eye, put on a big grin and stuck his thumb towards himself. He had stuck his other them hand out and said, "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the next best president at the leaf high school, believe it! "

It was kind of funny considering you had to be a senior to be the president but there was no use convincing this kid that. He apparently had first period with Neji, who was the school's television reporter for first period. Well, sometimes at least. One day Naruto would be the reporter and Neji would hold the camera and the next day Neji would be the reporter and Naruto would hold the camera. When ever Sasuke would walk away to talk to his other friends, he considered Gaara to be his friend, Naruto and Lee would both race over. Who ever got there would stay until Sasuke got in trouble and had to go back. Lee only wanted to talk to Gaara, but Naruto wanted to talk to both. Gaara had begun to believe that Naruto had a crush on Neji and that was why he was always coming over. Neji, on the other hand, hated Naruto with a passion and wasn't afraid to tell him that.

Neji would get so mad had him for everything he did. Towards the end of the week Neji asked Gaara why he was being so quiet when Naruto came over and Naruto decided to answer for him.

"Because he anti social and an emo!" Naruto answer Neji's question smiling at Gaara. Neji started throwing a fit about how he was the only one who could call Gaara an emo and how much he hated Naruto.

Naruto would also start conversations with Gaara. Not much but he liked anime too. Naruto only drew robots and mechanical fighters, Neji _disliked _him and was friends with Sasuke, even though he was mean to him and called him whisker face. Gaara deemed him as a person not to be friends with and tried ignoring him, though it was hard. English was always boring as all they did was book work and the teacher gave them the answers. They were however rearranged again because of the now empty seats. The three friends however, were probably the only ones to stay in the same spots. Lunch was fun, seeing as he had his friends to entertain him. He would sit on one side and they would sit across from him. Manami now had a habit of leaning on Shino when she was laughing or sleepy. Gaara found it hilarious. Shino would kind of sit there and stare a bit uncomfortably at the beginning of the week but by Friday was used to it.

Lee now had third lunch, with Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. Gaara became incredibly grateful for his two new friends. In fourth period they had been assigned a new project. This one required three people but the teacher decided who. He went through the room, which had a few more people now and counted off numbers to each person. Gaara got one along with two other boys that were best friends.

The project was that one member, who would be the leader, to randomly draw an index card with a subject on it. The subject would be a product originally from either Europe, Spain, or the Americas. They were to make a trivia game using their research. It was due Monday. They had already done all the research, though Gaara was the only one who had gotten any down on paper. They made some multiple choice and true or false questions for the trivia on yellow laminated cards that had black horses on the back. A chart with the small flaps on it was laminated and had a number on each flap. If you answered a question you would look at the number and flip up that number flap to see the right answer. The computer-printed small paper apples you received when you got an answer right were on sheets full laminated sheets and were the only thing left to cut out. Gaara had bought some clear sparkly dice and small shiny figures for pieces. The white card board had four pieces of blue paper in the middle, leaving three inches for each space. Several spaces said draw a card or go back so many spaces. Some also said lose a turn or go back to start. Gaara had made a rule book. The object of their game was to have the most apples by the time someone got to the start which was also the finish. The boys cut out some green hills and a round yellow sun that had a square on it for the cards. They had glued some paper horses on to the different colored paper and put some of them on the background and some on the rule book. Since Gaara had done almost all of the work he let the two others them cut out the apples. They put the apples in an envelope glued into the rule book. It was definitely A plus material and wasn't to be due until Monday. That was all they'd worked on in fourth period. 

Shino's team was doing a card game that they were also done with. It was a simple, who could answer the most trivia cards about some fruit.

Manami's team got pigs. They had a game about escaping from the farmer and making it past the supermarket into piggy paradise, which was in a spiral of may spaces. You started in the middle at the farmers, between the heaven and market. You rolled a die and answered a question on a card. If you got it right you went that many paces towards the piggy paradise, but if you got it wrong you went that many spaces towards the supermarket. If you got to piggy paradise first you came in first and if you got to the supermarket first you came in dead last. There pieces were simple coins they'd glued pig stickers on top off. They still hadn't draw their game board, which was what Manami was going to do over the weekend.

After school, Lee had been coming over and talking to Gaara and his friends. He'd comment Gaara on something or wink at him and listen to his CD player, while sitting close to him. Kiba thought Lee was strange, but thought nothing of this weird behavior. Instead he'd just talk to the gang and try to include Lee in on some subjects but he tended to only pay attention when Gaara was talking to him.

Temari worked all week so she would have the weekend to chat with Momo, who she was now claiming to be the love of her life who she would marry some day. Gaara's mom was trying to convince her that she couldn't fall in love with someone she'd never met in person, though Temari tried to convince her she had. Gaara wrote in his journal all week about how things were going at school and how things were with his love life with Neji and Lee. He wrote about Naruto and how his projects in art and history were going. On Friday night he went to sleep dreaming of Neji and his beautiful eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Thank you for the reviews and for putting me on alerts lists!! I love them all! Up to twelve reviews! Yay! Hoping to get those up… Maybe twenty? Huh? Fifteen at least? Thanks for waiting! Going to try for an extra long chapter for you all! I think I like the style this chapter came out in better than the others. Don't forget to tell me if you agree in a review! Yay! A chapter not completely school based! So much better at these!

On with the chapter!!!

Chapter 5

* * *

Monday morning was soon upon Gaara, and this time he was prepared. He had finished up the game board project, with the pieces in a small zip lock baggy stapled to the back, and sitting beside his book bag, near the small reddish brown bench at the front door.

Gaara took his normal shower at about six in the morning. Today he was feeling a little more sluggish than usual so he took an extra long time, soaking up the feeling of the warm water beating against his skin. When he finally got out the shower, the washroom was rather foggy. Gaara grabbed his favorite big fuzzy brown towel and dried off. When he was down wrapped the towel around his waist and finished the rest of his morning procedures like brushing his hair and teeth.

Once out Gaara went to his room across the hall to get dressed. He first went and grabbed a pair of black boxers with crimson roses across them and slid them on. Gaara decided to dress more for comfort. He grabbed a pair of clean green baggy low riders and a black belt, with a small silver pattern along them. He grabbed a black shirt with red sleeves and one of his favorite American bands symbol and name on it. Going to his dresser, he removed the cloth blocking the mirror and checked his reflection. Everything looked fine, his hair a bit messy, but that was normal.

Walking out from his room he heard the shower running, telling him his sister had awoken, assuming she went to sleep instead of pulling another all nighter and was starting her daily routine on her own for once. Gaara didn't bother questioning her.

Gaara walked past his foster parents room, knowing his dad wouldn't want to be awaken until time to take them to school. Gaara's mother had told them Saturday that he would now be taking them to school everyday, which was bad news for Gaara, considering how much they fought and how they were both grumpy in the mornings.

Gaara went in to the dinning room where he saw both his dogs still sleeping. He picked up the dog dishes and cleaned them out, so the gunk that always managed to get in wouldn't make the dogs sick. He refilled the water dishes and put new dog food down from the dog food bag Gaara's mom bought the Saturday before. At the sound of food hitting the dish, the dogs awoke and began stretching as they slowly made their way to the dishes for breakfast.

At school they had homeroom first, so Gaara quickly dodged his way through the crowded halls to his French class. Managing to make it in to the room at the end of the hall, he scrambled in to the back where he sat. For homeroom, all they did was sit and watch the news, as they did on any other regular day.

The homeroom class only lasted for about twenty minutes before the bell rang for first period. The students from homeroom herded out the door quickly and were quickly replaced by the French one students. The bell soon rang to signify the start of class, Hinata entering right after the noise ceased. Hinata was always late lately. The class had a vote on what to watch and soon were watching Shrek in French with English subtitles.

Gaara glanced at the pink attired girl next to him and gulped. He'd have to stand all the pink frilly-ness, no matter how much he _disliked _pink things. He now had the opportunity to talk to Hinata about certain subjects that had been running through his mind. Well, about the boy who had been running through his mind. He slid his desk as silently as he could next to hers. Hinata's usual blush spread across her face as she watched him slide his desk towards her, as she played with her thumbs. Once his desk was close to hers, he tried to start a conversation, hopefully ending up leading to the boy of his dreams.

"So, Hinata? How are you today?" he tried opening the conversation with.

"I-I-I'm good. A-a-and you? How are you today?" She stumbled over her words repeatedly, gazing down at her thumbs as she spoke.

"I'm fine as well. You were late again, weren't you? You late a lot, aren't you? Do you have car problems? Family problems, maybe?" Gaara asked, hoping not to seem to eager on the subject. Hinata gazed up for a moment before retracting her gaze back to her thumbs.

"N-n -n- n-no, I'm j- j-just not a very punctual person. My car's f- f-fine and my family is the same as always. W-w-were pretty close in fact. Well, in l -l -living conditions at least. S-s -see we all live on a private roads that center around my house, the main Hyuga household." She lead off into the subject Gaara was waiting for.

"Neji's your cousin right? He has second period with us! He sits beside me," Gaara stated in a know-it-all manner, stopping to wait for Hinata to nod her head. "We're good friends! I just don't know to much about him yet. Are you friends with him, Hinata?"

Hinata dove her head down a little and shrugged her shoulders. In a whisper like voice she began her reply.

"We used to be really good friend when we were about five or six, w -w- w ell, I-I -I was at least. Then his dad got shot. And he hated me then for being in the head house. He lives there now, because he only has my father to take care of him. Since he's moved in, we've sort of stuck together and become a little closer. Him, my little sister and I that is." Gaara began regretting asking but he was stubborn and not about to stop yet. He was dying of thirst for knowledge and Hinata had only gave him a sip of precious water to go on. Now he wanted a big gulp.

"Why did he get mad at you and the head of the family for his fathers death? Did someone shoot him?" Hinata gave a helpless look to Gaara as she realized he'd backed her into a mental corner and she had to answer not to give the wrong impression of her family.

"N-n- n- o! Nothing like that! Our f- f- fathers were twins you s- s-see. M-my family owns a powerful company and my father is in charge, b-being the eldest. S-s -someone in another business wanted money so bad, to get the accounts, t- they h- had p- paid someone to kill him. I-In confusion, Neji's father was shot instead." Hinata looked near tears. Gaara couldn't keep pushing her now. He's cause a scene. He didn't have the heart. Plus, Hinata was his friend. Not to mention she was a powerful heir with a hot cousin. Besides, he had gotten all the information he needed.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. Gaara apologized. Hinata told him it would be alright and she knew he hadn't meant for it. Gaara felt guilty, because that was what he had wanted to know and had in fact purposely brought it up. After she had calmed down, Gaara slid his desk back to its normal place and began to think about what he'd heard.

_He was all alone. No siblings to no his pain and not even a mother to care for him. He was like me. We were both alone and hurt._ _I've been so selfish to push such a tender subject. I should have thought about the reasons they didn't want me to know. I was all alone when **he **came around. A monster… That's all I was to him. Not a son. Something horrible that could destroy his precious wife had to be the devil. _Gaara thought to himself silently.

Flashback

_

* * *

A small six year old Gaara sat outside the house, on a hill near the woods. He was far to afraid to go in there. There were monsters in there. Kankuro had showed him about them last time he'd asked to play shadow puppets with him. He had taken him to the edge to let him hear all the noises their bellies made, waiting for him to go in. No human could enter, or so Kankuro had told him._

_Gaara was playing with his favorite brown bear when he heard his foster mother call him up to the house. Gaara stood up and grabbed his bear in one hand and wiped off the dust on his pants with the other._

_Happy with his appearance, so his mom wouldn't get angry with him, he ran up the hill and to the other side to the back porch. He climbed up the big steps, one at a time and quickly made his way to the door. Before he could reach the handle, which was so far up considering his lack of height, it turned to reveal Gaara's mom. She looked at the breathless Gaara and put her hand to her mouth, giving a small chuckle. Her long mouse brown curls dancing around her in the wind._

_"Well if your not a sight for sore eyes!" She laughed, teasing him to make him smile. "I have a surprise for you! Someone's here to see you."_

_Gaara smiled and they both headed inside, through the kitchen and to the dining room. Gaara's mother stopped, almost making him run into her. She had a rather serious look on her face._

_"Gaara, the person her to see you is your father! Your real one! Isn't that exciting? I'll leave you alone for a while so you can talk in privacy, okay? I'll be up in the attic if you need me, okay?" She asked these with her smile returning to her face. She lead him into the living room and pushed the nervous Gaara in front of her. His knees were shaking and he felt strangely upset. His mother left the room and he turned to look at the stranger in the room with him._

_There, sitting in the big black leather arm chair, with his feet on the new glass table, was a man who's aura reeked of hatred and anger. Gaara shivered at this man. His hair was the same as Gaara's, except it was a bit longer and a dark brown. His eyes were narrow like Gaara's and had small dark pupils. He also had a tan and five a' clock shadow. Gaara slowly edged closer to the man._

_The closer Gaara got to him, the more he could smell the smell of alcohol and smoke. Gaara knew his mother had been oblivious to them as she was oblivious to most else of the world. The man held a scowl as he watched Gaara get closer, holding his bear close to him. The man hid his scowl from his mouth, but Gaara could still feel it upon him through the man's stare._

_"So you're my son? Pitifully scrawny aren't you?" He asked, not expecting an answer from his small son. "You were what she died for?!? Did you know that? You little cretin!! Did you know you killed your mother?" Gaara's eyes widened with tears. Tears from what this man was telling him and tears from his yelling at him. Gaara had never known what had happened to his real mother or father. He had killed the woman who gave him life. He had killed someone like one of the creatures in the woods. He was no better than them. His foster mother was up stairs and he knew she wouldn't hear his father. He'd yell for her any way._

_"I want my mommy!" He said in his childish voice, backing away slowly without looking. His grip on his bears hand tightened. The stranger pulled his feet down from the table, his big boots banging the floor. His scowl returned to his face, worse than it had been in the beginning. His eyebrows knitted together in a deep dark expression of thought._

_His fist rapidly flew to meet the glass of the table, smashing it into pieces, scattering them into the air and about the floor with the blood of the man's hands. Gaara began to run to the back door, but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the man now rampaging around the living room, smashing objects. Tears began rolling down Gaara's face and his father picked up a lamp. His mother raced from the attic to check on the noise. When she saw the man screaming at her child and attempting to throw a lamp at him, she began to stand in front of Gaara and tell him to leave. Gaara couldn't look at her the same. He'd been told that they weren't his real parents but it had never sunk in before. He couldn't look at the woman in front of him, attempting to act like the woman he'd killed. He ran to the back door, not stopping. Behind him his father yelled to him._

_"Run! Run you little monster! Murderer! Why did I come to see you in the first place!?! Your just a monster that deserves to die!"_

_With tear in his eyes, Gaara ran under the porch and hid, crying. He heard a car start and screech down the road followed by sirens. He heard the side door open and saw his foster mother jump out and run down the stairs screaming his name. Gaara got on the opposite side and ran as far as he could along side the woods._

_Once he was out of breath, he stopped and looked in. He was no better than the monster within, just as his father had said. He took a deep breath and walked in. Noises of his own feet scared him into running through the woods. Once he was deep within and couldn't hear anything else he found a fallen tree and set on the large log. He looked at his teddy bear. A thick shard of glass was stuck in the neck of the immobile bear._

_He took it out. It felt so unfamiliar to his hand. His finger ran up the side of the thick glass. Blood gathered along the side of the newly formed cut. It hurt, but it made the pain on the inside feel better. Like it didn't hurt as much because he could focus on the outside._

_Gaara took the glass and hesitantly raised it to his forehead. He cut as deep as he could and wrote the word love in kanji. It hurt, and blood were mixing with the tears, but he'd not cry ever again. Not as long as he lived. Gaara dropped the glass in a hole over part of the log and wiped his forehead on his arm. Gaara went deeper into the woods._

_By sun down he had found a clearing with a small dried up waterfall. He sat against a rock and fell a sleep. The next morning he was found by a search team member and brought out of the woods and to the arms of his awaiting foster mother. She was crying and fell to her knees when she saw him, thanking the heavens for bringing him back to her. See said later that shed' been worried his father had snatched him away when he ran out the front door._

_The police asked him about what went on and what his father had been so angry about. He'd told them that his father was angry he'd been born. They'd asked if his father had written the love symbol on his forehead. He'd never answered that. He'd just sit there with an emotionless look across his face. They'd asked if his father seemed to be wobbly and Gaara simply stated that by the smell, he'd been drunk. They'd asked him if he'd done anything to provoke the attack. Gaara told them he'd done it because he had killed his mother. At this his foster mother burst out in tears and started to fall to the floor, only to be caught by his foster father. He gently eased her to a chair and tried to stop her crying._

_His foster parents were taken to court over the legal guardianship over Gaara. They specified that if his mother had left him alone with a drunk man, that even a six year old could tell was drunk, that he needed to be better watched over. It was a long and hard battle for his parents, but in the end they came out victorious._

_Gaara didn't smile for anyone after that. No one wanted to be his friend any more and they just made fun of the scar on his forehead. The one that said love. He had no one. Until he met Kiba and his friends. They'd said it looked cool, and from there a friendship blossomed and he began to be open again. He was no longer a monster. He'd never call that woman who claimed him her son mother though. She'd cry about that, but she was happy He'd killed his mom. He'd never forget it, either._

* * *

During class change, Gaara kept fingering the love symbol on head. It would always remind him of the real mother he'd never had. Before he entered his art class, he patted down the hair in front of it as he had down every morning before. 

He spotted Neji already sitting at the desk and waved to him. Neji waved back and held up his and Gaara's folders. Gaara went over to the desk and sat down at the middle seat.

"Thanks for getting my folder for me, Neji." He said blushing a bit, but looking him straight in the eyes. He'd missed seeing them over the weekend. Neji smirked back at him.

"No problem, _Gaara._" He said, putting emphasis on Gaara's name, making Gaara shiver a moment at the deep smooth tone he'd used. Soon Gaara saw Lee enter the room with Naruto. They both waved at Gaara and Neji turned to see what he was looking at. Upon seeing the two, he frowned.

The two got their folders and set them at their desk. They both rushed over and stood near the chair Sasuke normally sat at. He'd probably be late as usual though. Lee and Naruto both began to ask Gaara how his weekend went and telling him how theirs went. Neji just rolled his eyes and sent Gaara a look that Gaara read as,

_Probably tired of her stealing his, _Gaara thought to himself. Everyone made their ways to their right seat. Sasuke obviously was absent that day. They began a warm-up of writing definition that were on the board. Gaara opened his bag of chips. He took one and ate it. They were good, but not good enough. Gaara lifted the bag and held it out to Neji. Neji smiled and took one. He took a bite and made a louder crunch. Kakashi turned from his book and Gaara hid the bag. Kakashi made a shushing sound towards their direction. He wasn't paying enough attention to tell who was doing it. The two smirked to one another and kept repeating the process. By the end of warm- up time Kakashi -sensei's eyes were glued to his students, trying desperately to pick out who was making all of the noise.

After five minutes of 'quiet time', as Kakashi called it when it was actually quiet, they were allowed to put their folders up. Neji stood up and put his hand out to Gaara, so he could take his folder. Gaara stood up and handed Neji his, but then grabbed both folder and began to take them up. He glanced back at Neji who's face first held a look of surprise, then followed by the usual smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Gaara put the folders up, nearly bumping into Naruto on the way back. He looked over at Naruto's desk to see a fuming Lee with a twitching eyebrow glaring at the scissors hand symbol his hand was currently making.

"Hey Gaara! Fancy seeing you here!" He smiled while rubbing one hand across the back of his head and putting the folders up with the others. "So you never did answer. How was your weekend?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at him. He began walking back to his seat with Naruto hot on his trail.

"It was okay. Boring, but okay I guess." He stated plainly, glad to be almost to his seat. Naruto stopped, but began again.

"Well maybe you could come over to my house sometime. We could play video games or something. I mean if you want to" Gaara stood still and turned around. Maybe this bonehead would be a friend. He seemed nice enough, despite his friendship with Sasuke. He was friends with Lee too. He turned to face him. He looked genuine, despite the cheesy smile. He wanted to be friends with Gaara.

"Sure, maybe sometime. When my… when I get permission, sounds fun." Gaara sighed, not able to think of what to call his foster mother to other people who didn't know. Naruto's smile broadened.

"That's great! I'll ask my Guardian when we can and I'll get back to you okay?" He more so stated than questioned. He went back to the desk, unaware of all but one pair of the seven pairs of eyes following him(1).

Gaara sat down and saw Neji looking at him for a minute before shaking it off and looking back at his art. Neji was doing a very good job. He definitely had artistic ability, he just hadn't wanted to let Gaara know it at first. Neji spoke quietly, stunning Gaara.

"He likes you." He stated dully. Gaara blinked, wide eyed in surprise and confusion. He quickly regained his composure.

"Well, of course!" This made Neji turn up from his work, not expecting this response from Gaara. Gaara quickly clarified. "He wants to be my friend. Of course he likes me. Why would he want to hang out other wise?"

Neji gave a small chuckle and didn't bother hiding the gleam in his eye.

"No. I mean he likes you. In the other way. You know? Romantically." He said, still with eyes full of laughter. Gaara looked stunned for a moment. "That other boy Lee is also quite fond of you too. My cousin has also talked about you a lot. You know Hinata? Your quite the popular choice when it comes to romance."

Gaara was stunned for a moment, trying to process all he was saying. Last year he'd been Kiba's friend that people only hung out with because Kiba was always with him and the year before that he was just the creepy kid that everyone was afraid to get near. There was no way he'd gotten that popular. Gaara thought of a response.

"I think your mistaken, Neji. " At this Neji let out a small, 'oh, am I?' in a smug tone. "Well, Lee is a given, but Hinata and Naruto just want to be friends. Hinata has first period with me and none of the others want to speak with us. They think Hinata's too shy and I'm weird." At this Neji gave a small scoff and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto is just wanting to make new friends at a new school. Plus, its my belief that he likes you. I have a theory that may possibly be true. It's that he wants me to tell him more about you." Gaara was thinking of how he'd done the same thing to Hinata that same day. Neji let out a roar of laughter and held his stomach.

"You think he likes me? What on earth makes you think something like that?" He said this much quieter.

"Well, for one your looks and confident personality …" Gaara mumbled quietly before he thought about what he was saying. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He hoped that Neji hadn't heard him, but unfortunately he had. Neji burst back into a fit of laughter.

"So you think I'm handsome and you find me charming, huh? Well maybe we should go out sometime then," he challenge Gaara to answer, with a smile on his face. Gaara had no reply. At the silence, Neji decided to elucidate. He quit laughing and got a serious look on his face. " I'm being serious you know?"

A blush quickly came across Gaara's face. He looked up at Neji who was looking at him expectantly.

"Really, honestly? Your …?" Gaara started but was unable to finish. He was to afraid of embarrassing himself. Neji nodded to confirm.

"In all honesty Gaara. I, Neji Hyuga, junior of Konohagakure a.k.a Konoha a.k.a leaf high school, am asking you, Gaara Sabaku, freshman of said high school, out on a date." (2)

Gaara sat in complete shock. He gathered his breath before calmly answering.

"I would love to!!!!" Both boys looked at each other and smiled.

Neji smiled and pulled out an agenda book. He grabbed a pencil and opened the book. He pulled it to the calendar page of September. Their were notes written on almost all of the days. He looked at them and pointed to this week.

"I have to work after school everyday this week. How about next week? Are you free Wednesday? " Gaara thought for a moment. His foster father came home at five on Wednesdays. His foster parents? What would he tell them? He could just go up and ask them if he could go out with some boy _on a date. _It would be out of the question. A look of horror crossed his face. Neji picked up on it and seemed to read Gaara's mind.

"You don't have to tell them you know. You could just tell them your going to hang out with a friend." He said looking down at his calendar. A feeling of relief washed over Gaara. Neji wouldn't mind being a secret for now.

"Thank you, Neji," Gaara said looking Neji straight in the eyes. Neji smiled back.

"So how about it? Wednesday at 4:30?"

"I can't on Wednesday." Gaara thought, still worried about his father. Neji smiled at him.

"Okay, how about Tuesday? Same time?" He asked and Gaara nodded. Tuesday at 4:30, he'd be on a date with Neji. Neji turned to a clean page on his phone book section "Okay, give me your number. I'll call you to make sure it's okay and get your address. We'll make plans then, okay?" Gaara once again smiled and nodded. Neji was too perfect. Something had to be wrong. Nothing in his life had been so perfect before.

Gaara wrote down his phone number and name on the area specified by Neji. The rest of the art class went by quite quickly. Both of the teens were a bit stunned by what had happened, but it didn't stop the occasional flirtatious comments the two normally through at each other.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Neji waited for Gaara and his friends and walked beside him on the way out, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze when he was sure no one was watching. When they through the double doors and Gaara was incredibly surprised when Neji didn't go outside, but instead went through the halls with him and upstairs. Shino and Manami were walking behind them quietly, sharing knowing glances and tossing whispers to each other about what they thought was going on. They both knew though, that Gaara was sure of.

Upon getting near his door, Neji grabbed Gaara's hand once more and looked to see if anyone was watching. Other then the two behind them, this hall was pretty much deserted, being the smallest of all anyway, holding very few classrooms and the junior's lockers. Neji turned towards Gaara and cupped his cheek with on hand and placed a small kiss on the other. He let go of his hand and turned around, walking away. He gave a small wave back.

"I've got to go to my locker! See you later, Gaara! And you to, umm? Shino and Manami, was it? Call you later Gaara. " With that he went to his locker and the two behind Gaara ran up to him. Manami's eyes were wide and one could have guessed Shino's were too. Gaara walked into the room before they could question him. He knew he would be interrogated at lunch as it was.

The rest of the day was nothing compared to the morning had been. It was far more boring. As he expected, at lunch his friends just about jumped his throat for answers of what they had witnessed. Gaara was just happy to have such open minded friends that were accepting of the way he was and that he was able to share with them. He couldn't imagine telling Kiba. He'd never want to talk to him again, or it might be awkward. Gaara didn't get it. Why would guys be able to talk to girls, even if they knew they liked them and they didn't like them back but when it came to boys who they thought liked guys in general, not even them, that they would feel awkward? Gaara used to be that way too. He just couldn't explain it.

He sat through lunch, once again without eating, but this time his friends didn't eat either. So he didn't feel lonely while waiting for them to get through the extremely long lunch line.

After lunch, the boring English class soon ended with a short movie and a quiz about the movie. It really wasn't a quiz. Though shouldn't have counted. Asuma- sensei gave them the answers, shortly after they started, claiming to trust them enough not to change their answers but filling in the correct ones if they missed it. He tended to contradict himself a lot. Most people had just filled in the first answer when he began calling out the right answers.

In fourth, they presented their games. Gaara's group was the first to present. Iruka- sensei said that since Gaara had done so much of the work, he couldn't help present. So before they presented the boys read over the rule book and explained the game. They did a pretty good job, which Gaara was rather happy with.

Shino's group got finished rather quickly with their explanation since it was a simple, who can get the most trivia cards correct by the time the game is over. They obviously didn't put that much effort into it.

Manami's group, which was bigger than most, all took turns explaining. The board lacked color and had far too many spaces. There had to be one-hundred spaces on each side of the farmers.

School was soon over. On the way home Gaara asked his foster mother if it was alright to go off with a friend the next Tuesday at 4:30 and she'd been delighted. She'd nearly ran off the road. She was so happy he was finally getting over his past to make friends, or so she thought. Maybe he'd call her his mother again before he graduated. Who knew? Dreams could happen. He was her baby, no matter whether he was the only one of her children that she didn't actually give birth too. She still loved him the same. She'd just wished she'd never have let that horrible man near her baby. He ruined there lives. She lost her baby and Gaara thought he'd lost two mothers. She couldn't bear getting mad at him or getting angry with him after that. He was too precious, and she was afraid of losing him forever.

Neji called that night to confirm and make sure it was alright. He didn't tell

Gaara where they'd be going though. He said he'd have to see if any good movies were playing on that night. Gaara blushed at the thought. He'd seen what happened to teens at movies in teen romance movies. What always happened in the dark area. He couldn't stand thinking about it. It was too romantic. Too perfect. Too unreal.

Neji and he talked for almost over two hours on the phone. Of course during the end of the conversation, Gaara's foster mom had to talk to this Neji to make sure he was safe to go off with. She didn't want another incident like Gaara's real father. Once she approved she hung up, making Gaara a bit upset that he couldn't speak to Neji anymore. His mother told him he said he had to go anyway, that it was getting to late. He believed her. She'd never lied to him before. Why would she start now.

Gaara started to go to the clearing when he noticed it was getting dark already. He walked back and sat on the hill he had with his bear so many years ago. Back when he had a mom to call to for help.

Gaara went back in and ate a quick dinner and got ready for bed. He watched about a half hour of TV before grabbing one of his mobile game systems and began playing a game until it was time for bed.

He slept unusually soundly that night. The rest of the week was a blur, waiting for Tuesday to arrive. He received a high mark on his art project, but as he thought, Neji got a few points higher on his. Sasuke was there the rest of the week. He never turned in his project. They were assigned the next project, which was to draw two small pictures bigger, paying close attention to details. As usual, it was due the following Wednesday.

The English close continued as usual and Naruto was still trying to get his guardian to agree to a day to let his friend come over. Lee kept up with his flirting ways, no matter how much Neji glared at him or insulted him. He was persistent, that was for sure.

In first, Gaara talked to Hinata more to try and make up for his earlier prying. The teacher still wouldn't be there until the following Friday or the Monday after. The movies were being to get boring so they talked most of the time.

In fourth they got yet another project, due on the following Monday. They had to create a book on ancient African tribes and traditions. Gaara decided to pay more attention to the illustrations on his. He set them in a more modern feeling to make people relate.

On the last project he got a surprising, one-hundred and twenty. Though everyone expected him to get the highest. One of the other of the two boys in Gaara's group got a ninety-eight, since he presented and the other got an eighty-eight for goofing off during the class period and not helping present as much as the other.

Neji called Gaara a couple more times that week. He was excited about the date as well. He told Gaara about no one in his family knew of his attraction to another male, but he'd probably tell them someday. They agreed to keep it secret, for their reputations and so they wouldn't have to be picked on. Neji started calling Gaara names, like his little panda bear and when Gaara told him about his insomnia issue, he started calling him his little raccoon.

By the time Monday night rolled around, Gaara was so nervous and happy. He felt as though his heart would explode. So once again he laid down to rest, dreaming of his first date of the rest of his life.

* * *

(1) Can anyone guess who all the six pairs of eyes are? Winner gets a cookie! How about the one he did know about? 

(2) Finally remembered how to spell the high school and Gaara's last name for this story. They were driving me crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

KankuroFangirl- Ah! Love the long reviews! I meant following Naruto and your exactly right! He knew Lee was watching though… Glad some one said they liked this format… I rather like non- school based chapters…I actually can't decide who the teacher will be… it probably won't be Kankuro though, for the fact of him being Gaara's brother and all… Sorry, though that is a great idea! I have to say I have a chart in my room with all character b-days! I'll be sure to check out your one shots… but lately I haven't had time to get onto the internet… just on word document… Having a great summer… Hope summer school doesn't suck! Oh and for getting the eyes right (who was watching) you get a cookie! In the shape on Kankuro! presents cookie

YamiKyomu- I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

GothFreak5789- Awesome, is it? Glad to hear! Thank you so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing

OMG! I got my permit! I am so glad! I can drive! You know what that means, you better watch out! I might run you over! And I got it on Friday the thirteenth too! Ha! This may mean more time for updates. They might come quicker or maybe slower cause I need driving practice… Haven't decided yet! Oh, and I even have another reason for not updating for so long. A really stupid one but still one. I ironed my hand…It hurt an awful lot. Well, I ironed the fingers at least and if you've ever touched an iron that's hot, you'd know it really is hard to use that area for a while 'cause all the tissue dies there and it blisters. So my fingers hurt and just writing with my right hand is way too evil. Also, on other note, trying from this chapter to get more than Gaara's part, meaning will also follow others. Enjoy this update!

* * *

On with the chapter!!!

Gaara woke up on Tuesday morning at six, with a giddy feeling swirling through his stomach. Today was the day. His first ever date, with his first ever crush, where he might get his first ever kiss, with his ,maybe soon to be, first ever boy friend. It was almost too much for the boy to take, key word being almost.

He'd take today as it came along, one baby step at a time. He took his normal shower, taking his time to make sure his hair was extra shiny and soft, and did his normal bathroom routines. He took a bit longer then usual, to make sure he looked extra special for later. He patted his hair down, to make sure that his love kanji scar was well hidden. Once satisfied he went to his room to put on the outfit he laid out the night before.

The outfit consisted of a pair loose baggy black pants, held up by an crimson red stained leather belt, with a silver moon over the buckle. There was a net under shirt, that's stitches were a weaving of crimson and black. It had three quarter sleeves. On top of that, a tight black, slight v- neck shirt with short black sleeves, and a red material sewn across inside of v-neck, and on the ends of the sleeves. They ended between the net and black sleeves. He put a red choker on his thin neck, snug, but not too tight. For the finishing touches, he put on two thin black wrist bands.

He put on some nice, new white socks and grabbed a pair of pure black combat boots with red laces and put them in the living room, to the right side of the old dirty shoe rack.

Happy with his appearance, he went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see what he could have for breakfast. Upon a quick scan of the fridge, he frowned seeing no fruits left in his normal fruit pile. His foster mother almost always bought him a bunch when she went to the store on Wednesdays and Saturdays. It appeared that she hadn't bought him enough this week. Perhaps he'd go with her to the store tomorrow to get some more. Then again, maybe he wouldn't, he didn't usually. He hated being around a lot of people in a small space, such as between the rows of food.

Gaara instead grabbed a juice box and one of the long crunchy carrots his mom bought for his pet rabbit. Walking to Temari's room, he crunched on his orange stick, trying to image how things would play out today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

School finally decided to start, soon after Gaara got to his first class's classroom. Much to everyone in the room's surprise, the substitute wasn't the one sitting in the chair.

In her stead, there sat a man sitting straight up in the seat with his hands clenched tightly together, into one big fist. He would have looked like a business man, with his dark pressed dress pants and neat black button up shirt. That is, if he wasn't sitting in a bare classroom, with a bunch of teenagers who'd probably rather be poking their eyes out with spoons.

He was much younger than the previous substitute had been, though still pretty old to the teenagers in the class. He had an unhealthy pale skin tone and looker like a real charmer. A real _snake charmer,_ that is. He had a marking that looked like purple eye shadow going down across the top of his eyes and down the sides of his nose to a point. Ferocious golden eyes, quite snake like, darted across the classroom to the faces amongst the crowd. They showed forth so many deep emotions they were sure to see from him. _Hate, anger, rage, depression, sadistic-ness, care, disappointment, passion, humor, calm, and happiness._ Twisted happiness, but happiness none the less. The teacher looked at each student, taking a moment to stare into there eyes, as if trying to read into their very souls. As he turned his head, his long raven locks that framed his head swayed with his face.

When he got to Gaara, he took the same amount of time as with the rest, only raised an eyebrow at the boy who obviously was reading him as he had been. In a moment, just as he had the others, he turned his head to the next person. But Gaara's gaze, wouldn't move. It felt cold, slimy and dirty, this new guy's gaze had been. He'd nearly torn down Gaara's mental defenses, just by on gaze. No matter, Gaara had held his own and returned the fierce glare. Gaara turned to look at his classmates. It was obvious that none of them had noticed the emotions in this man's eyes or aura, or anyone of the more wiser students that had, hadn't cared enough about it.

Once the man had finished his observations, it became obviously awkwardly silent to Gaara. The man stood up, and walked from the small wooden desk to the front of the white, gone yellow from age, room. He decided to finally introduce himself.

"Well class, glad to finally be here. I'll be your new French teacher." his fake friendly tone didn't disguise the snake like tone his voice bared. Gaara's eyes widened, this would be their teacher all year? He couldn't imagine having to look into the cold eyes everyday. Thinking of eyes, the eyes of the snake man in front of him began to dissolve into pearly white eyes full of love. Nothing could ruin this day for Gaara, not even an evil snake man for a teacher. The teacher continued as Gaara half listened.

"My name is Orochimaru-sensei. I have a few rules that you will be following. I'll be strict at first to get some of you out of my classroom. As you can all see, we have a small room and not enough seats as it is, so I plan on throwing any of you out that piss me off. Got it? Rule one, no cell phones what so ever. I will take them and the whole class will be punished. Rule two, be on time. If you have an excuse I may let it slip, but as soon as the late bell rings I will lock the door and you must get a late pass from the office and stick it under the door. It may take me a while to notice, but until then you will stand outside that door. If a vice principal picks you up, I will take no responsibility for your actions and simply say you are skipping. "

Gaara glanced over at Hinata who was slowing slumping farther in farther into her chair with wide eyes, gulping and twiddling her thumbs. He felt bad for her. If a principal or other office official caught someone outside of a room standing during class, they took them straight to the office, no questions asked. The teacher continued on telling the class his rules.

"There will be no food, drinks, gum, toys, musical devices, or violence tolerated in this room. There will be no cussing and no complaining. I do not allow bathroom breaks during class. We are to work on French and French alone in this classroom. I will not tolerate drawing or doing other classes homework. There will be no talking or slight whispering." Orochimaru- sensei spent most of the class finishing up his long list of rules and calling roll. Then he made sure everyone had a textbook and assigned the numbers. Then he explained how they were to have to keep some sort of notebook, or binder section to keep all of their work in neat order until the last day of class. This would be hard for Gaara, considering how messy his book bag had already become.

This semester with Orochimaru- sensei was sure to be a fun one. Most of the students started groaning, until Orochimaru- sensei told them that was also against the rules and they would be sent to the office if they repeated moaning, as it was a form of complaining. No doubt, half the student in the class would be gone be the next day, if by Orochimaru- sensei or their own decision.

Gaara was _surprisingly _extremely happy when the bell rang to dismiss first period. It had felt like it would never end. One full block of seeing those cold cruel eyes and of to the next to see the beautiful ones that filled his dreams.

He quickly made his way from hall to hall until he was finally at his destination point. He reached the art room and walked in to see the boy he'd been thinking about in the room by himself, with no one else around. This was his chance. He crept up behind the boy silently and right as he was behind him, Neji quickly turned around and grabbed Gaara, pulling the younger boy flat against his chest. Before Gaara could make any sense of the matter, Neji had pulled his warm lips to Gaara's, in a rough yet innocently chaste kiss. It was Gaara's first kiss.

"Wow!"

The unknown third party decided to make their self known. Gaara and Neji's gazes left each other to look to see the dynamic duo, Shino and Manami, standing in front of them watching wide eyed. Their glances switched between Neji and Gaara a few times before going to each other. They quickly averted their eyes looking at opposite walls. All four had blushes staining their cheeks.

Neji was the first to regain his composure. He gently pushed Gaara out of his arms and smirked.

"Enjoy the show? Get any ideas?"

"… " There was no response, only a darker red spreading across two of the three's faces.

Neji turned to Gaara and smiled, smirks away for the time being. He had both folders already sitting on the large desk. Neji pulled out Gaara's chair for him and also took his seat as more people began pouring into the classroom. The duo behind them walked to get their folders and to their desk in quiet, Shino's blush almost gone while Manami still had a bright red staining the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Gaara turned back to Neji. He took a moment to look over the boy. His hair was pulled back at the bottom, as it always was. He was wearing Some baggy dark jeans and a white button up shirt, that wasn't tucked in. He wore a silver wrist watch and black and white converses. He turned to see Gaara checking him out and gave him a smirk.

"See anything you like?"

Gaara's blush came back. High school had certainly made him a blushing boy. He had never blushed like this in junior high. Well, no one had given him a reason to ever blush in junior high. That was more like it. Gaara shook his head and pulled his thoughts to a different subject.

Where was the annoying boy of the table? He had seen Sasuke that day in the hall, so the sophomore would probably make it in about a minute, right before Kakashi would make his appearance.

"I can't wait until tonight. Can you?"

Gaara looked a bit surprised by Neji suddenly speaking of the upcoming night.

"I can't either."

"So what's tonight?"

Sasuke had just shown up. That meant Kakashi had been spotted in the halls and was soon to be there. Gaara blushed a little and was too flustered to answer, so as usual, Neji answered for him.

"I'm going over to Gaara's tonight to hang out. Got a problem with that, Uchiha?" He said this leaning down over his work, pencil moving quickly.

Sasuke shrugged a bit. He sat in his chair, leaning far from the table and away from the stupid warm-up, he wouldn't have to do. He'd pass this class without doing any work. He was rich, the school would make Kakashi pass him. Sometimes it was good to have strings in high places.

"Well good. As long as you don't try to steal my Gaara, I'm okay with that. "

At this, Gaara stiffened and looked up to see Neji had visibly cringed and stopped writing. He slowly brought his eyes up to Sasuke, eyebrows furrowed tightly together, a crease appearing on his flawless face. His eyes filled with hate, like they always were when looking at the boy sitting across from him.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke set up from his slouching. He leaned across the table and put his head on his hands, looking straight into Neji's eyes. White meeting black in a clash of hate, where there should be harmony.

"I said, as long as you don't touch _my _Gaara, I'll let you keep your filthy face where it is!"

"Why you little teme! He's not a possession and most certainly not yours!"

Neji's anger level was rising, as could be seen considering he was now standing and leaning across the table at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up too and hovered over the table, on his tiptoes to meet Neji's great height.

"What's it to you? Your just jealous because I have him and you don't!" This Sasuke was yelling and everyone, including Lee and Naruto, who hadn't even disturbed Gaara today, turned to watch the scene play out. Neji almost laughed out loud. Gaara silently prayed that Neji would hold his temper and not do or say something stupid.

"If I'm the one jealous, why is it that I'm th…"

Neji was cut off by Kakashi, who had just walked in and gone to his podium with his nose in a book, momentarily setting his book down on the podium to make sure a fight wouldn't break out.

"Boys! Settle down back there, or I'll have to separate the three of you!"

Today certainly wasn't turning out right. First he'd lost his keys, so he was late and so he had missed… _doughnuts in the lounge room _with Iruka- sensei, the snack machine ate his dollar, and now this. What a day for Hayate Kakashi.

Both boys immediately sat down. The thoughts of being without each other was tempting, but Kakashi- sensei had said three. They weren't about to be moved from Gaara. Someone else might try to weasel into some action. Someone else being, the other two boys in the back of the room who were already attempting to woo the boy. Not to mention a certain shy little girl, one who had now also developed a crush on a certain blond in the class. They shouldn't have to worry about her anymore, though.

At the back of the room, the same thought was running through both Lee and Naruto's heads.

Neji and Gaara finished up their warm-ups and put them on the front desk in silence, only taking occasional glances at the other. Sasuke just sat there and stared, or more like glared, at the opposing male in front of him.

Their new project was to draw a picture in bigger proportion then the one they had received, just like last time, only they had to do at least two. Anymore would be extra credit. Neji was working on his third and Gaara, on his fourth. Sasuke was still on his first, even if he did finish that.

The rest of class was peaceful, for the most part. For everyone. Naruto and Lee were having mental debates with their selves on how to get Gaara away from Sasuke and Neji. Neji and Sasuke, on the other hand, were sending each other death glares, and not even a peep was coming from Shino and Manami's table.

The two sat at opposite ends today, working on their work. Peaks from over dark shades and through red tresses were guaranteed though, along with the occasional blush. Today, the whole art room was filled with a thick tension. Everyone was glad when it was over. But just because it was over, didn't mean it was time to celebrate.

Neji and Gaara waited for everyone, who was unaware of their relationship to leave. Sasuke, however, wasn't willing to give them this opportunity to be alone. He sat there and waited for them to leave, making sure to stand between the two.

As they got out to the hallway, Gaara could see his other two friends already walking away, not talking, but walking a bit closer than usual. Their hands brushing every so often, then retreating, only to make their ways back to the other.

Neji and Gaara tried to walk together, but Sasuke kept getting between the two. So when they got to the double doors, Neji turned off, waving to Gaara. Sasuke followed him with his eyes till he was gone. Once gone Gaara started walking to the stairs, until Sasuke grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him back. His eyes not full of hatred or sarcasm as they usually were. This time full of worry. He pulled Gaara as close as he could without looking suspicious to others around him.

"Gaara, he's not trying anything to you is he? I mean, you'd tell me if he was trying to molest you or something without your permission, right? We are friends after all…"

Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly with surprise. He'd never known Sasuke to be so serious, only sarcastic. This tone took Gaara back a bit. He nodded to his last words a bit, not knowing what else to do and Sasuke released his death grip on Gaara's wrist. Sasuke's expression changed back to his normal one.

"Good! He'd better not try to get in your pants! Or I'd have to kick his ass!"

Gaara stood there for a few minutes, rubbing his wrist. Once out of his stupor he looked around. The hall was almost empty. Gaara's eyes widened once again it hit him why and at that moment the tardy bell rang.

"Damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was late for his fourth, but Asuma- sensei didn't really pay attention to it. As he walked into the class, he could feel his friends eyes upon him and looked up to see their curious faces, as if asking him about what had happened with Neji and Sasuke in the art room.

This class was the most boring as it almost always was. They did their warm-up and overhead work. Then pulled out some orange grammar books and wrote down definitions. They had yet another quiz of the un quiz like manner, with answers soon coming after they had started. They checked their homework from the night before and wrote some thing off of the board and into their notebooks.

After this, Asuma passed out a paper telling them about a project they'd be working on for the next three days. He said he'd explain it after lunch, and as soon as he finished saying this, the lunch bell rang.

Gaara, Manami, and Shino waited till everyone else, including Asuma- sensei, had gone ahead done to lunch to walk down to. As soon as they started out the halls with their lunches, Shino was carrying both his and Manami's in brown paper bags, Manami wasted no time in beginning Gaara's interrogation.

"So?"

"So, what?" Gaara asked, hoping to prolong the subject of Sasuke and Neji's outburst. Manami rolled her purplish brown eyes.

"What was all that about with Sasuke? What did he want? Is he in love with you too? Man what do you do that gets guys all over you!?! I wish my love life was as good as yours! Well, I bet its confusing, but still! Having one guy all over you would be great, but you have like, what? Three, or is it four now?"

Gaara looked over at Shino out of boredom while she was talking, he seemed to want to know why Neji and Sasuke were acting so weird , but Gaara knew he was rolling his eyes at Manami's long speech. Mentally he declared Manami was bad cop, because of her annoying blabber and Shino good cop, only because he wasn't talking. His friends really were opposites.

"Hn…" This was all one could get for Shino's good cop part.

"Sasuke was just being really annoying and playing around. He was teasing Neji, that's all. Now drop it. " Gaara said this in his serious deadpan tone. He flashed them a sadistically scary face, that he used most of the time to get people to leave him alone. Manami gulped a little and Shino took a step back. They could tell Gaara had a temper and weren't about to be the first ones at school to see it. So another subject was brought up, about what kind of projects they'd had in all of their classes and how their first periods were going.

The rest of lunch went fine, as all three friends chatted merrily, and by that we mean that Manami picked at every subject she could think of, getting a few one syllable answers or nods from the two more silent males of the group.

The only thing really going through Gaara's mind right at the moment was Sasuke. A change from the normal day dreams of Neji, but still not all that unpleasant. What did this mean? Did Sasuke really actually like Gaara, or was he just confused? Maybe the whole thing had been one of his stupid ideas to make Gaara angry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After eating, the trio made their way out of the crowded lunchroom and back to Asuma- sensei's class. Once class began, Gaara remembered that he'd forgotten to ask his friends what had gone on in the hallway after art. At least his friends were talking again, just not alone.

When everyone was back in the room and the stray late people were all seated, Asuma- sensei decided to explain the project to them. First he passed out textbooks to everyone and told them to turn to a certain page. On that page was the beginning of a story. They would spend the rest of today, scanning over the pages. There were only twelve pages in total. The next day they were to read the story thoroughly and pick out a scene that they could picture and had lots of details and make an outline drawing of said scene. The following day, they would draw the scene and make it in full color, having at least six colors in it. They would be given some time to finish it the following day, before reading the selection out loud and presenting each drawing.

It would be easy, but considering Asuma- sensei only had some worn out crayons, made a lot of people get angry. Gaara decided he'd bring some markers the next day.

After scanning through the story a few times and packing up, the bell rang dismissing class. More than half the class went across the hall, considering more than half of them had World History next. Some people strayed to their lockers and bathrooms.

Gaara, Manami, and Shino came in and took their seats at the back of the room. The school day was almost over! _Soon…, _Gaara thought to himself.

As the class began, one could see that today, Iruka- sensei was a bit grumpy. He kept yelling at people, which was normal, but he kept grumbling something about stupid keys and no doughnuts. It was all quite strange for the students in his class to see the normally completely organized man, so flustered over _doughnuts_.

They got another project in this class too. They all lined up and went down stairs to the computer lab next to the library. On the way they past a classroom with a big glass window attached to the door. Passing by it, Gaara could see it was a civics class, he'd never noticed it in all the many times Iruka had brought them down to this computer lab.

The fact that he'd never noticed it wasn't what really startled Gaara. It was who was in the class. Gaara could see on one side of the room sat Sasuke, who turned from where ever he was glaring to see Gaara and flash him a smirk and wave before going back to his glaring. Gaara followed his glare to be shocked at seeing Neji on the other side of the room, glaring back. He also turned to see what Sasuke had waved at to see Gaara. He paused from his glaring to also wave and give Gaara a small smile and wink. Then as soon as Gaara had past, he went back to glaring.

Gaara blushed a little as some people in his class had also been looking; however, they didn't know who it was for and soon began asking each other who it was for. A few girls said that Sasuke must have been waving at them and some said Neji was winking at them. Some even said they were both trying to flirt with them. Gaara almost gagged at hearing a really ugly boy say they had been flirting with him. Only three people other than Gaara knew who they were really winking at. Two of them being Shino and Manami. The other one had known about this situation though. Being best friends with Sasuke, you were kept in the loop on things like this. He said but one thing.

"What a drag."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the computer lab, Iruka- sensei explained the project. They would each be given a time period, in which they would find one weapon made with steel as the majority of it. They were to make a poster, describing the weapon, telling a story about it, and have a full picture. They would also have to tell why it was made, when it was made, and by who it was made. Other details about the weapon would have to be written on the poster with bullets.

Iruka started at the opposite side Gaara sat at. Gaara, being the closest to the door was last to get a date. Iruka- sensei ran out of dates at Manami, so Gaara and Shino were given new ones close to the current time. The project was to be due, the following Monday.

They were to work separately on this project. So they weren't supposed to talk, but that never stopped teenagers, none the less at school.

Gaara spent almost all of class trying to pick a weapon. He had a lot to choose from, considering he got the 1990s. Towards the last ten minutes of class, he finally decided on an certain type of airplane built by the Japanese. Gaara wrote down the name of the weapon and the websites he'd found the information on, since they weren't allowed to print anything in the lab.

Once he gathered all his information. He turned his computer off, as was all the other students, many who hadn't even picked a weapon yet and many who'd gathered pages worth of information.

Soon, the bell rang dismissing school and since Iruka- sensei had lost track of time, meaning they all had to walk back upstairs to get their books and things. On the way there, Gaara ran in to Neji. Neji smiled at him.

"You leaving?"

Gaara shook his head no.

"My teacher forgot to look at the time. I have to go get my stuff and pack up. "

"That's sad. I'll walk with you if you want? It's upstairs, right?"

Neji held his arm out for Gaara and Gaara looped his arm with Neji's in a sort of buddy looking fashion. The two boys walked down the hall and up the stairs to Gaara's fourth period classroom. Many of the students were also just making it up there. Neji and Gaara unhooked arms and walked into the class room. Shino and Manami were already up there packing up. Neji and Gaara walked over to his desk near them, Gaara leading the way. Neji waved to the two, having known them from art.

"Hello, Shino. Manami." Neji said giving a small nod and smile, to be nice. Better to make friends with Gaara's friends, since they were so excepting of the matter that the boys had a date and were in fact both boys.

Gaara packed up while his friends waited for him, chatting with Neji, who was helping Gaara with his books.

"You really need to clean this thing out," Neji started, trying to shove Gaara's books in his book bag. "It's not that far into the school year and you've already messed it up so much."

Gaara pouted a little, at which Neji laughed, giving him a small peck on the cheek and telling him he looked so cute when he did that. It was a good thing school was over, or else someone would have seen that.

A moment later, as they were nearing the door, Kakashi- sensei pooped at the door entrance, looking around quickly. He looked at the group in front of him, surprised to see them all as students from his second period class.

"Ah, good to see you all. Hyuuga-san, Aburame-san, Kozakura-san, And Sabaku- san. Would any of you happen to know where Iruka-sensei is at the moment? " He asked, eyes still darting about the classroom. Manami decided to answer.

"Well, he was just down in the computer lab near the library, sir!" From what could be told by the wrinkle changes in Kakashi's turtle neck and the expression in his one shown eye, he was obviously happy to hear this.

With that, Kakashi-sensei took of in a fast power walk towards the stairs, muttering about doughnut time. The students just watched after the strange teacher. Once out of their trance, the four all went down the stairs after one of the two, doughnut loving teachers.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Gaara finally made it home from school, he felt as though his heart would burst with anticipation. It was three- thirty, soon Neji would be here. Gaara went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and did just about anything else he could to make sure he looked nice. Temari appeared in the bathroom door way.

"Wow! You must really like him!" Temari turned to the mirror and acted like she was fixing her hair. Gaara froze, wide eyed. "This Hyuuga boy… Hear he's got some completion too? Is that true?"

Gaara turned and looked at Gaara, stunned. How had she known? Who else knew? Was she going to tell her mom? Or worse, her dad? She turned and looked at him, a smug look on her face. Then as if reading his mind, she answered his unspoken questions.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. Especially not our parents. As for how I know? Well, your not the only one with a date tonight. I'm going out with a boy from my work, maybe you know him? Shikamaru Nara? Ah! From your expression I would guess so. He is Sasuke's best friend after all, plus he's a genius. Even if he is really lazy. I am a bit disappointed you didn't tell me though. Though I totally approve! Of both of them, so you can chose either. Neji is so hot and Sasuke is so cool."

Gaara just kept staring. Shikamaru knew? He told Temari, so who else would he tell? His whole high school lifestyle could be in danger. Once again Temari had to answer these questions, though Gaara was almost positive he hadn't said them aloud.

"He hasn't told anyone else. Just me. And he'd not about to tell anyone else. He's too lazy to tell anyone else. Plus, I made him promise not to tell."

Gaara startled Temari by pulling her into a hug, which after utter shock, she smiled at her little brother and returned.

Soon there was a knock on the front door and Bakin and Fuyu, went wildly barking and jumping all over the house. The two went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see what looked like the top of a black pineapple. Shikamaru. Temari squealed and pushed Gaara aside and out of view of the door, momentarily forgetting who she had just pushed. She grabbed her shoes and purse and headed out the door, yelling goodbye to her mother on the way.

Once they were both in the car and out of the drive way, Gaara sat down green pineapple- printed couch, that matched the arm chair at his computer desk, and waited.

The minutes began to tick away and soon the clock read four-forty. _He's just late! _Gaara repeated over and over again in his head. _Maybe he got lost. _Late or not , Gaara was starting to feel like crying more and more. How could Neji stand him up? Soon it was five and A car finally pulled into the driveway, extremely fast. Sure enough, a very flustered Neji got out. He quickly sprinted towards the door and knocked. Gaara got up and made sure he looked presentable. He called out to his foster mom that he was leaving and she came up beside him to see him off.

Gaara opened the door to see Neji looking a bit worried. Gaara's foster mother introduced herself to Neji, although as his mother, and Neji introduced himself to her. As soon as they could, they left. The ride was quiet at first. Neji glanced over quickly at Gaara.

"I'm so sorry I was so late! Hinata needed a ride to her piano teachers house, so she asked me too at the last minute. I'm so sorry! I had no idea how far it was from your house! "

Gaara nodded and told him it was alright.

"She seems nice…" Neji began.

"Who?" Gaara asked him curiously.

"Your mother. She seems to be a very nice and respectable lady."

A few moments passed in silence as Gaara looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. The silence was soon interrupted though as he decided to respond to this.

"She's not my mother."

Neji glanced over at Gaara and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hadn't that lady said exactly, "_Hi! Welcome to our humble home! I'm Gaara's mother! " _Maybe he'd been mistaken. Maybe she had said something else.

"She's my foster mother."This took Neji back for a moment. Gaara was an orphan? Just like him? He hadn't know. Gaara had been alone too. Just like him. They had both been alone.

_Flashback_

* * *

I decided to only worry about the name titles, if a teacher or adult says them so, just so you know. Maybe for important parts or cute things too. Also, I know I've been using the English/ American spelling of Neji's last name but it neither feels right nor looks right to me… So I'm changing that too… Making a lot of changes but it tends to make things go smoother. Tried to focus some more on others, instead of just Gaara, this chapter to see what we missed in other chapters and get more Point Of Views without actually having to change it all the time. Oh and I finally saw the new Harry Potter! Saw it on Saturday! It was good. Also got the last book too… Read it, but won't tell you how it ends. You'll have to find that out on your own! Yay! I added a little KakaIruka and ItaKisame for y'all! Sorry if you don't like those… I love them! Hopefully everyone will get someone eventually!

Review!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Because of the whole no review thing I've decided to discontinue this story… I'm joking! But obviously the last chapter was too long for people with short attention span so I'm dividing it into two chapters so this is just part of last chapter…. Yeah…. Starts at Flash back

Chapter seven

* * *

__

Neji wiped his tears and rubbed his bandaged forehead. He had just recently received the branch family mark. It was horrible. All branch members were forced to get it or else they'd be thrown out of the family houses and onto the streets. The Hyuuga's would shun them and since the Hyuuga corporation had strings everywhere, they wouldn't be able to get a job. Not to mention they were to get it as a child and would be put up for adoption, against the parents will if they somehow managed to fight back and rebel. It was a green symbol and sort of like the nazi symbol, only flipped. There were two symbols on each side of that, mirrored on each side. It still hurt so bad since he got.

Hinata and him had been playing with the one year old Hinabi at the time when they received the news. At first, he hadn't believed his uncle. He was always such a mean man before. He was obviously lying to Neji. Obviously not.

The small television in the waiting room buzzed with light and color as the news report was read aloud. All Hyuuga's patiently watching to find out what was going on.

__

Neji drowned out the rest of it as fresh new tears ran down his childish, chubby face. His uncle came up beside him and raised his hand. Thinking it was to comfort him, he was extremely blown back when the blow hit him. The small Hyuuga looked up in fear at the serious and angry Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga's do not cry. We do not fear. Your father died, doing as he should have. He died for the main branch as he should have. He was, as you are, a branch member. A servant of the main branch family. A servant that was to give his life to save the main branch. To have your loyalty completely to the main branch. This was his fate as it will be yours. "

These eyes…The ones looking at him. They looked just like his and his father's, but these were so different, they showed hate. They showed his true nature. Where his father's had shown kindness, these showed hate and superiority.

Neji shook his head, tear streaming down his face, anger for the first time in the boy's life.

"NO! My father isn't dead and it's not his fate to die! Just as it's not mine to be your servant. He'll pull through and prove it! No matter what! He'll make it! It's his Destiny!"

The angry elder was about to retort about the boy using his Fate and Destiny speech, when a petite nurse in a white smock and pants walked into the room. She looked tired and walked up to the head Hyuuga. She gave Neji a weak, sad smile, and Neji felt as if his heart would break. She had to be here to tell them he had made it and would be fine. Or was it just the opposite? No! It had to have been the first. Neji's father would make it through the night!

"Hyuuga- sama?"

Neji's uncle turned toward the nurse and nodded at her to continue, eyeing the young boy out of the corner of his eye.

"We did everything we could. It could go either way. He's in a private room now. It's up to Fate now. Whether he makes it or not, it's up to him. Immediate family can visit him now… "

Before she even finished, Neji had shot out and ran towards the hall she had come from. He searched through the hall, finally finding a door that had papers hanging on it that read Hyuuga on them.

Neji walked in and could hear the beeping and the machines working to breathe for his father. Walking past the equipment, making sure to walk extra careful around it, so not to bump anything out of place. There on the big hospital bed sat his father. He looked horrible. His chest, covered by a blanket, hiding the several shot wounds. His eyes were sunken in and dark circles were under his eyes. His skin, almost as pale as a ghost. Neji shivered at the comparison.

His father's long dark brown locks were tangled and clotted together in areas, while cut in other, from where the doctors had to cut to get to the man better, around his neck where one of the shots had grazed. He looked so weak and feeble on the bed. It only made Neji cry more. He'd lost his mother the past year in a car wreck. Now he might be losing his only parent left. He was far to young for this.

Neji pulled the large chair over from the corner to the side of his father's bed, once again being precautious of the machines keeping his father alive. Feeling fresh new tears trying to make their way down his face, Neji tightly closed his white and red, from crying, eyes.

He leaned his head on his fathers chest, crying silently onto it. A weak yet firm hand reached up to the head on its owners chest, slowly patting the hair under its grasp.

Neji's eyes instantly opened all the way, though he didn't raise his head, might he hurt his father by accident by jerking his hand. His father was alive! He was awake! He wouldn't be an orphan after all! Tears of joy poured down the young boys face. He tried to stop them, to be strong like his father had been. His father had proven Hiashi wrong after all. It wasn't his Fate to die, it was his Destiny to live.

Neji heard his fathers creaking, weak voice speak to him.

"Neji, my son. I love you. "

"Daddy! I love you too!"

The hand pulled back and Neji looked at his father who's eyes remained closed, but still his father had known it was him. He looked much more peaceful now, with a slight small smile gracing his features. Then he spoke again, this time much weaker.

"Neji be strong…be strong for me…"

"Of course I'll be strong, daddy! Just like you! "

"…"

"Daddy?"

The funeral had just ended. All of the Hyuuga's had shown up to pay their respects in the Hyuuga's private cemetery. Neji was dressed in some black dress robes with a white sash. The tops had been folded back on the top to see the other side of white and black undershirt.

Most of the other Hyuugas had already begun leaving, others heading for their cars. Neji just stood, watching the grave being filled next to the older grave of his mother. Neji looked around him. A tree was to one side of him, and graves as far as the eye could see. The Hyuugas had been using this cemetery for hundreds and hundreds of years. Well, for the branch family at least.

The main branch their own private shrine with proper monuments to the dead where you could pay your respects the traditional Japanese way, instead of this cheap way. By a hole and throw them in. What kind of people were the family main branch? He had only really known Hinata and Hinabi before, who were both younger than him and he had no idea how the adults of the family were. Cruel monsters. That's what Hyuugas were. All of them. Monsters. Especially the main branch. Branch members were just their minions.

Their servants. Hiashi was right after all.

Speaking of the devil, Hiashi walked up to Neji. He glared at the little boy, who was avoiding eye contact. Hiashi's usual angry, serious face was ever present, even at a funeral of his own twin brother. There wasn't even a sign of sympathy or remorse on his face. He spoke to Neji in his deep, stern voice.

"Where's your Destiny now? Where is it leading you? Where is your loyalty?"

"To the main house. To be a servant, willing to risk my life to protect the main members, just as my father did."

"Good boy. It's about time you learned your place. Your Fate was to realize this all along. Now that you have, you will be going to live at the main branch household. You will be taught respect and not bring shame to the Hyuuga name."

This surprised Neji, he looked up at Hiashi, though not showing a bit of surprise on his face. Hiashi would probably yell at him for that too, just as he had the crying. Hiashi turned around and walked away from the depressed little branch member.

Once he was sure Hiashi wasn't watching or listening, he fell down and burst out crying for the last time. He'd never cried since that moment.

As the time went by, he went to visit his father every week. He would come to pay his respects to both of his parents and tell them how he was doing. He hated all main branch Hyuugas. He'd never disrespect Hiashi-sama though. He was afraid of him.

Hinata and Hinabi had attempted to stay friends, but now that he knew and understood about the difference between main branch members and plain branch member. He couldn't stand them.

That was until Hiashi declared that Hinata was to soft to be the heir to the main branch family and cast her aside like the rest of the branch members. He hadn't immediately gotten closer to her, but eventually, their mutual dislike and fear of Hiashi brought them closer. They weren't even near how close they had been before, but it was an improvement. Then, when he first entered high school, he'd made some friends and got his first fan girl club. He wanted to tell someone how he felt, so he had trusted Hinata and confined in her.

Whether she knew it or not, she had become his best friend, though his hate for her and the main branch still hung between them, keeping his best friend incredibly far. That was until in his junior year. The second day, when he had been seated in a new seat in art. Seated right next to Gaara.

End Flashback

* * *

Neji shook his head clear of this and focused back on the road. He hadn't been the only child in the universe alone, even if he had felt like he was. Gaara had gone through something too. Maybe they were more alike than either of the two had realized.

Neji shook these thoughts from his heads once again. This was the night. The one he had been waiting for all week. He was going to prove to himself that he and Gaara were meant to be. It was their Destiny. He'd make sure of that. He couldn't describe the feeling the boy had awoken in him. It couldn't have been love. Not yet. They hadn't known each other that long, but that was what love at first sight was, right? He made the normally cool and composed Neji break down on the inside and feel like blushing. Hell, he'd even been caught blushing earlier that very day! He knew he got insanely jealous and loved talking to him. Whatever it was, he felt it and he admitted it. Now all he needed was to get the younger boy to feel it too.

They chatted a bit, talking about what they were going to do on the date and how Shikamaru knew.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Shikamaru knows… About us, well, being… you know…"

Neji's eyes widened and turned towards Gaara, who was looking down at his lap. Neji turned back to the road with a frown marring his pale face. He put one of his hands to the top of the steering wheel and stretched the other out to grab one of Gaara's fidgeting ones.

"I don't care who knows. As long as your still with me, I think I can handle it."

Gaara looked at him a bit stunned. Did he really mean that? Was he just saying that? Was Sasuke right? Did he really just want to get in Gaara's pants?

No. He'd never believe that. Sasuke's worry was just that, worry. No truth or reason for it.

Gaara decided to reassure him that only Shikamaru and Temari knew and that no one else would find out, as Temari had made him promise not to. Neji once again grabbed the wheel with both hands.

"At least until they break up."

Gaara was once again struck by a daze. He hadn't thought about that. When they had a fight, what was going to stop him? Maybe he didn't care enough for revenge? Gaara sure hope so. He couldn't handle being called all of those names. All of the fights that he'd read about happening. People ignoring him again. No, not again. He couldn't handle it. But as long as he had Neji, he wouldn't have to handle it alone. Not this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

They made it to a theater. They parked up close and walked to where you bought the tickets. Neji bought the tickets and they walked in, getting their tickets split in half by the man standing at the front of the lobby. They walked up to the snack bar. The sounds and smells of popping popcorn filled the air.

Neji bought a tub of popcorn and two refillable sodas. He also bought Gaara a box of candy after seeing him ogle at the large proportions of candy. They were the chocolate chips dipped in dots of white chocolate, the ones that come in the big brown box.

The two made it to the theater. Theater three, at the right. They took seats in the middle of the middle section. It seemed they had perfect timing as the screen that told them to silence their phones can up as soon as they pulled their arm rests down.

Neji had also either watched a lot of date movies or read a lot of the books, because the movie was a horror. He was probably hoping to end up where the girl always grabbed onto the guy at the scary parts and squeezed his hand when someone died. Gaara was; however, no girl. He loved horror films. He had never ducked in fear from one. Until that night however. When the first horror moment came and he leaned towards the screen with anticipation, he noticed Neji unhappily frowning towards him in the dark, through the corner of his eye.

So, from then on, when the dramatic music began to play, he leaned on Neji and held onto his arm, hiding his face in Neji's chest. Both boys were blushing during these moments. Gaara just thought he'd have to see the movie when it came out on DVD.

For the most part of the movie, even though it wasn't in fear, Gaara held tightly onto Neji's hand.

XXXXXXXXX

After the movie, the boys went out to a pizza joint. It was styled like on of those fifties places, with boots and waitresses in dresses on roller skates and boys in stupid hats. There was even an old style jukebox in the corner, playing old romantic classics. It was just like the one Temari worked at. Just a different location.

It was warm from the hot oven in the back and the place smelled delicious, just like the pizza. This place was really dark. Only a small light on each table to see by.

The boys were happily chatting when their server, young man with long raven hair pulled back in a hair tie and red eyes with slashes going down across his cheeks from his eyes, came up to take their orders.

They looked up from their talking to order a pizza to share, when they both gasped at who was before them. He looked almost exactly like the Uchiha they had art with. Only older and with red eyes. And also the _purple nail polish_…

Gaara looked at his name tag and saw the name. _Itachi. _That name rung a bell for some reason, but where form? Suddenly it hit Gaara. Sasuke had told him that he had an older brother that worked at a pizza place, just like Gaara's older sister did.

"Your Sasuke's older brother?"

Itachi's eyes flickered a little at hearing his younger brothers name, however, you would have to have known Itachi very well to have caught this. To all else he appeared emotionless and unchanging.

"Yes… Can I take your order now. Wait…"

This time Itachi's eyes widened a bit more noticeably. He looked over the short redhead in front of him. He fit the description of his little brothers newest infatuation.

"Gaara, is it?"

Gaara wasn't expecting him to know who he was. He saw Itachi's eyes shift ever so slightly to look over at the Hyuuga before him.

"If he's Gaara, you must be the famous, evil Hyuuga who can't keep his hands of _my little brother's_ Gaara. Neji, right?"

Neji appeared a bit angry at the eldest Uchiha for saying such a thing that he was obviously so against, but a pleading look from Gaara and he settled down almost immediately. Looking back at Itachi, he replied as politely as possible.

"Yes I am Neji Hyuuga and this is Gaara Sabaku. He is not Sasuke's, nor will he ever be Sasuke's. On another note, I can keep my hands where ever I like them to be. It's my fate to choose where they show up. "

Gaara felt like either laughing or falling anime style. Or maybe even both. The elder Uchiha just raised and eyebrow and asked to take their order once again. They got a pizza to share and two glasses of water. The pizza here was always really fresh, so when Itachi came back with it, it was still steaming hot. When Itachi left, the boys began talking for a while more while it cooled off a bit. When they finally thought it was cool enough they pulled their selves a piece.

They didn't tend to notice that the Uchiha was now watching them, not liking the Hyuuga who had show so much disrespect to him. He agreed with his brother completely for once. The boy, Gaara was cute, but young and naïve. He obviously was being seduced by the older boy. The Hyuuga though, in Itachi's opinion, was not to be trusted. He was malicious. He just wanted to get in the boys pants and then when he got bored, drop him before the young boy knew what was happening. He'd have his brother put a stop to this. Itachi pulled out his cell phone and called his boyfriend, Kisame, to tell him to come pick him up.

Over with the other two boys, the crust of their pizza was thin and crunchy, and the thick cheese was melting all over it, making it nice and stretchy. Gaara put his piece to his mouth, taking a big whiff of it first. After Neji took his first bite, Gaara bit down on his as well. When he put the pizza down, he didn't see or feel the smudge of red pizza sauce left on his cheek.

Neji did though. He let out a small chuckle. Gaara looked up at him with his big black rimmed green eyes. A small pout graced his face at being laughed at. He looked so helpless and cute. Neji couldn't resist and didn't realize when he leaned across the table and put his hand under Gaara's chin, wiping the red pizza sauce off of Gaara's cute face with his thumb.

Neji's thumb was gently stroking his cheek and it made Gaara blush, red scattering all across his cheeks. Neji chuckled again.

Finally, Neji realized what he was doing and before he could stop himself, he suddenly found himself pulling closer and closer to the younger boy's adorable face. He closed his eyes as his lips met the soft warm lips of the redheaded boy in front of him.

Gaara's eyes soon resembled pools, being so wide, and slightly glazed over. A warm tingly feeling overcame him and the moment took over and he closed his eyes as this time, he kissed Neji back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Gaara made it home it was already dark. He went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. Tonight had been perfect. Just like he'd imagined it to have gone. All the way home they had joked and laughed. No awkward silence like Gaara had always seen on television or read about in those romance books Temari had loaned him to read on long trips to pass time. Neji had even asked him if he wanted to go out on another date sometime, the sooner the better he'd said. They'd even kissed goodnight in the car, so Gaara's foster mother wouldn't

Gaara pulled out his journal and wrote everything he could remember about the fantastic night. After he was done, he put it away, under his mattress. He pulled out his homework and began working on it. Before the night was out, he remembered to put a pack of new markers in his book bag and new sections in his binder for French class.

He shivered at the thought of it, but today was perfect. So after he had picked out his clothes for the next day and done his nightly routines, he pulled out his CD player listened until the early hours of the morning. His old problem of insomnia, surfacing to show its ugly head. He changed his CD and fell asleep listening to it and entered a realm of dreamless sleep, just as he used to do.

* * *

Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters…

Sorry for the long wait, but no reviews? Wow… All that and none… What a shocker… Now I'm not blaming my normal reviewers, you know who you are. But the readers other than that, wow… Guess you all don't like long chapters…. So this shall be short just for that…. Now suffer…Also, Orochimaru fans, don't worry… I won't make him horrible… Just wait… Maybe some Kabuto/ Orochimaru here…

Going to tell pairings here/ possibilities:

Gaara/ Neji (Main) Shino/ Manami, (Side)

Temari /Momo, Shikamaru/ Ino, Temari /Shikamaru, Kakashi /Iruka, Itachi/ Kisame, Lee/ Gaara, Kabuto/ Orochimaru (Mentions/ Minor/ Past ) Naruto/ Gaara, Sasuke/ Gaara, (one-sided ) Naruto/ Sasuke, ( Hints that may develop later

Time for story now. Going to finish this up soon… This chapter sucks but next one rocks! XD

Just decided to put this up… Musical Inspirations: The Sweet Escape, Run Joey Run, No Matter What,

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day was not what one would call perfect in any means. Not to say it was the worst of Gaara's entire life though.

In first, Hinata had actually been on time, making Gaara have to listen to her stuttering about any thing and anyone she could think of. Gaara just rolled his jade eyes at this.

About half of the class got told by Orochimaru- sensei, who had announced to the class that he'd prefer them calling him Orochimaru- sama instead, that he had kicked them out based on the first day and would receive a new schedule the following day that would come into effect the following day it was received.

They spent the rest of French writing and pronouncing vocabulary about three times each. Orochimaru made sure everyone had their notebooks and textbooks or he added them to the list of students to get kicked out.

Several times during class, Orochimaru- sama's eyes would lock on with a student's own. He would stare with a great intensity, causing the said student to let out a strangled whimper and squirm in their seat.

Obviously, Orochimaru was one who loved power. The power to make someone uncomfortable, just by one glance. A few times, those golden eyes connected with the pale aqua green eyes of Gaara. He wouldn't whimper, or squirm. On the outside at least.

Orochimaru grimaced and looked away and back to his textbook to call out the next words. This student was one who would certainly cause troubles for the man. He was quite upset by this. He was rather happy when the bell rang, dismissing first block and the start of second.

He saw this particular student, Sabaku- san was his name he believed, wake up from his writing stupor and begin to pack up. As student began to leave, Orochimaru was pleased to see his already favorite student come into class for his second period.

The boy was a junior. He was a bit of a goody-two-shoes, but not to much. He still had his arrogance and a bit of a smart mouth. He had a silverfish gray hair that was long and pulled back in a hair tie. Large round glasses covered over his dark black eyes, only allowing a small bit of light toshine in them, in the upper left hand corner of them, under the light of the classroom.

He was tall, but not quite as tall as the snake like man himself. He had a nice fully grow form, but a thin waist.

Yakushi was his name. Kabuto Yakushi.

Orochimaru- sama gave the boy a sly smile, as the boy sat down in the seat straight across from his own desk, glaring intensely into black orbs with his own golden ones. Kabuto gave a shiver, a different gesture then most got from the look, but still some fear. Maybe this semester wouldn't be so bad after all. After all, it was his first time he'd ever been to teaching at this particular school.

As the bell began to ring, the few close to being late ran in and Orochimaru closed the door and began his second period class.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara had hurried to second period, hoping to get there before anyone else with Neji, to be alone with him and just him. This thought made Gaara blush a crimson red. To his surprise, Gaara was met with something incredibly different when he entered the class room.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke was fuming. He got to class early for once, in fact he was the first person there. It had helped that he skipped his first period, Itachi had just dropped him off sometime before the bell had rang.

Turning to the person entering the room, he found it to be just the person he had been wanting. He took a moment to look at the startled, almost frightened face of the redhead. Gaara began slowly, almost cautiously, began walking towards their table. Sasuke walked to meet him.

Gaara tried to avoid walking to Sasuke, but as he began to detour towards the side, Sasuke did the same. He obviously wanted a confrontation. About what, Gaara hadn't a clue. Unless… he knew. But how?

Realization hit Gaara like a ton of bricks and he mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. His brother had told them. He disliked Neji and the were siblings? Right? Siblings did that for each other. At least Gaara's sibling had.

In the midst of this thinking, Sasuke had obviously used this time to his advantage. When Gaara shook free of this stupor, he was startled to see Sasuke right in front of him, if not a bit too close for comfort.

"Why?"

That's all Sasuke could manage. He had been so angry. But after seeing that look of pure fear across his face, the anger melted away. It was the Hyuuga he'd get. Gaara was too precious to be angry at… Looking down at those aqua eyes, far too precious he realized.

Gaara looked up at him. He couldn't think of what to say. What could he say? Gaara wasn't shallow so he shouldn't say Neji's looks. Gaara could draw so he shouldn't say his drawing talent. Neji was more manly, but how would he put that? He mentally blushed just thinking of it.

"I don't know. I just like him. He's nice and handsome. H doesn't flirt around or…"

Sasuke grimaced. At least he hadn't said he l_oved_ him. He didn't think he could take that at the moment. People began filing into the classroom. He'd ask him. A softer look crossed the usually cruel boy's face. It came out as a whisper, but it came out none the less.

"Do you love him?"

This question was unexpected to say the least. He'd expected something, yelling, anger, maybe even a slap but not this. The boy in front of him didn't look like the usual Sasuke, but someone completely different. Someone who was openly showing his hurt.

"I don't know…"

Sasuke instantly turned back to his normal moody self, at least on the outside.

"Then I still have a shot. I knew you'd never fall for a moron like Hyuuga!"

This made Gaara extremely mad. There were people around, but he didn't care. No one said things like that about his boyfriend.

XXXXXXX

(had a whole long story here but the computer got rid of it... It does that sometimes when I upload for some reason... maybe i should end here... Nah!)

Manami and Shino came into class, a bit more flustered than usual. Kakashi noticed this and raised his only showing eyebrow at the two. It was weird to see them both so quiet. He took a closer inspection to see how the twos hand were briefly meeting every few moments. Something had definitely occurred between the two.

XXXXXXX

Gaara had never been so angry before in his life, that he could recall of at least. He folded up is hand in a tight fist and let loose his anger. He punched Sasuke in the face, right under the eye.

Sasuke fell from his chair. Gaara turned around. The whole class was staring, mouth agape, including a bored Kakashi and a stunned Hyuuga.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Yayness… Cliffie, sort of… now review I tell you! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters… Also a grilled cheese sandwich, but you ain't gettin' it!

Going to use small chapters now so I can update more often…. Found my calendar! Yay! In a heat wave and drought now… Can only use water on Sundays but my house has a well! Yay! Maybe I can update everyday? Yes i shall try until I can finish this! O.o …

Chapter 9

Gaara sat at home on Sunday playing his video games, finally getting them back after the little '_incident' _as the principal had put it over the phone. Had Gaara not had a record of violence at school, the principal, Tsunade- sama, said she would have overlooked it since it was his first offense at a new school. Gaara; however, did have a record. That's why he was so feared before.

Do you know how long you get for starting a fight at high school? Ten days. That's right. Ten days of suspension. Not just ten regular days, but ten school days. Considering the fact that the 26th was a teachers workday, that made eleven days.

Gaara had been stuck at home, with nothing to do for, get this, seventeen days. Sunday, of course, being the eighteenth, but he had just gotten his game systems back that day.

Gaara had spent most of this time writing. He wrote in his journal about everything that he thought about and every dream that he had. Every fantasy that crossed his mind went down and he drew a few pictures in there too.

Of course Neji had called, and despite his father's protests, his mom allowed him to talk and even go off with him while he was grounded. Odd, huh?

Well, his mom said it was because she thought Gaara had done the right thing, protecting a friend, having that been what was said when people asked. The real reason; however, being that his mom didn't want him to risk losing his new, seemingly best friend.

Manami and Shino had also called. Well Manami did at least. Shino more or so called, but only said creepy stuff if anything at all. Gaara's mother went into a fit of giggles when Manami called, teasing Gaara with love songs and dreams of future grandchildren. Gaara blushed, but not for reasons his mother knew of.

Yes, he could imagine a family, but of a family him and Neji. They'd adopt of course, but then they could relate to there fathers.

Gaara shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of things like this right now! He still had years to find the love of his life.

_'Unless you've already found him,'_ an eerie voice called from the back of his head.

'Who said that?' Gaara said, or thought, back

The voice gave off a demonic laugh. '_I'm you… well at least a part of you. I'm the one that made you hit that boy. I'm the one that made you hurt all of them. It was me. And to think, here you are giving yourself all of the credit. I am Shukaku. The demon inside of you. The monster. You haven't been letting me out anymore, little one. Now set me free…_' the voice rang clearly in his head, as if someone had whispered it in his ear.

The voice faded soon and it was as if it had never been there. Was he going insane? Sane people didn't hear voices in their heads, did they? No. They didn't. He was either losing his sanity or had lost it already.

Gaara set aside his games and shut his open window, truth be told, he didn't remember leaving it open. Heck, he couldn't remember opening it, but his window was already broken so what did it matter. He broke it once when he ran away for a night or two to spend in the woods, his second home.

Gaara grabbed one of his torn old jackets and put his shoes on.

He left his room and wrote a quick note on a piece of paper for his mother. Yes, his mother. He didn't know when he's started considering her that, but the more he and Neji talked, the more he realized how lucky he was to have a family that loved him.

Neji's family might have been blood related, but that didn't make them love him. No, they treated him like he was never good enough, even if he was perfect.

The note read:

__

Mom,

Going to take a walk. Be back soon.

Sincerely, Gaara

Gaara had thought of writing love, but he just couldn't, not yet. He would eventually, but first he had to get rid of this voice that called itself Shukaku.

XXXXXXX

Gaara took his normal path through the woods. This time though, halfway there he took a small detour, going left instead of the cleared path he had made throughout time. He walked twice as far as he normally did, coming to a large old tree.

Beside this tree was an old fallen log, that was full of holes and half rotten. He looked in the largest hole. There gleaming back at him was an old dirty, brown teddy bear with its neck ripped open and a missing eyeball, staring at him. This had been his best friend when he was younger. He picked up the bear and held it up for a moment.

He looked back down in the hole and saw it. The glass shard. He picked it up. It didn't seem so large anymore. Only the size of his palm now, where before it was bigger than his entire hand.

He ran his fingers over the edges to see if it was still sharp. A twinge of pain came and he gasped softly at the pain coming from his fingers. He dropped the glass on a pile of leaves, it not breaking. A thick crimson red liquid ran down his fingers.

He stood there for a moment, watching the contrast of blood against his pale white skin. A crisp autumn wind blew across his face and brought him back to reality.

Ripping off two pieces of his torn up jacket, he used the first to wipe and put pressure on his hand to stop the bleeding. The second he tied across his hand, along the length of the space between his thumb and his index finger.

He leaned down and grabbed the glass back up off the pile of Fall leaves and put it back in the rotting log, under his slashed bear. Standing back up, he tightened his jacket around him, at the seemingly sudden drop in temperature and continued on walking.

He finally reached his destination.

XXXXXXX

Well, they aren't very long but here's my update, believe it or not this takes a while to write… I think I'm getting better as a writer… but obviously you all think I'm not since no ones reviewing… You could at least tell me it sucks in a review if you want cause this is way crueler… Not saying I want you to tell me it sucks… I'm sick, so please review! I want to finish this up to start a new story… I have so many to write! I want to do a Naruto/ Sasuke, not in AU form and I have a draft for a one-shot Sakura /Lee. I also have a Kabuto / Orochimaru one-shot down but I'm thinking of making it a two shot… So I need to finish this so inspire me peoples!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters… And maybe someday, the world… XD

Here's that _long awaited _update!

Chapter 10

Gaara looked up at the two story house before him, or what was left of it at least. It burned down. Well, had been burned down. By Gaara's real father. He'd started the fire, covering himself in gasoline and setting the house, along with himself ablaze. That was how he had killed himself.

Burned in the house his wife had died in and Gaara had been born in.

The house was centered in the middle of the woods with only Gaara's paths and a long broken road winding it's way out.

The house it's self was huge. The outside, once a beautiful dark red, now a blackened brown from the flames. The windows busted in from where fire fighters had broken in the rubble, considering that was all that was left by the time they got to the lonely house on the hill. Some were said to have been broken in by Gaara's father, trying to vent the fire. Some people even said it looked like he was trying to get out. Maybe he had decided his life wasn't over after all. It didn't matter though.

By the time they got there, there was nothing left. Absolutely nothing to identify the body, except for the location and a burnt wallet located near where the bodies location had to have been when the fire was said to have started.

Looking through the windowsill, Gaara could see the black walls, where there once were pictures of Gaara's mother and father happy together. There had once been degrees and awards hanging there too. Gaara's father had been a psychiatrist for tortured youth and his mother had been a birth doctor. Fitting wasn't it?

Gaara had wondered many times what would have happened, had he not have been born to his family. He wondered what would have happened had he been born and his father not hating him. He also wondered about what would have happened had she not died giving birth and he had? Would his father have killed his mother over him.

What if Gaara had been born and his mother lived? What then? Would they still be a happy family? Would he have ever met his current parents? What about his siblings?

Sure his siblings got on his nerves but that was their job. They loved Gaara. They always looked out for him and never forgot his birthday or told his secrets. Sure, his father had been cruel, but that was tough love. The whole time he had only been trying to toughen Gaara up. And his mother. She loved him most of all. She'd never been cruel. Even after all the things Gaara had said or done to hurt her. Not when he refused to call her mother or when he'd gotten in trouble at school. She had always stood by him and helped him.

Gaara was truly lucky with his current family. Maybe this was his fate. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe his mother dieing was a blessing in disguise? No. Someone dieing is never a blessing, but maybe ending up with this family, _his family_, was truly a gift from the heaven and he just never realized it until now.

Yes, that was it. It was a gift from heaven, from his mother. 

XXXXXXXX

By the time Gaara got back home, Gaara's mom and sister had come home and gone again to take Temari to work. His mom left a note too, just as he had done, only it included love. Though he hadn't said it in years, he knew his mother knew he loved her. That was good to know.

Gaara went to his room and wrote about what had happened that day, and everything that he had realized down in his journal. That night when his mother finally came home, Gaara walked up to her and hugged her tight, a solitary sincere tear making its way down across his cheek. His mother fell to her knees, to look up at her son and smiled at him, tears running down her own face.

She took her thumb and wiped away the tear. No words were said between the two that night, but more was said than ever before.

XXXXXXXX

(There goes my perfect ending!)

The next day at school was a bit hectic. Hinata was incredibly happy to have Gaara back in class, since silence in Orochimaru- sama's class had to be horrible. Orochimaru, himself had actually shown some curiosity at why Gaara had been suspended. It was rather funny to see the snake man, who had seemed so in control, being so curious. It was like getting your hand slapped out of a cookie jar for trying to get one before dinner.

Sasuke had apparently been suspended too. Kakashi had written him up for instigating a fight, which has the same consequences as fighting itself. He was back too, nursing an almost healed black eye.

Gaara had gone to him and apologized but Sasuke had shrugged it of, claiming he got into fights all the time and it was no big deal to him. He began talking to Gaara as if nothing had happened.

Neji had probably been the happiest to see Gaara back. As soon as he saw the redhead, couldn't help but scoop him up in his arms and passionately kiss the living daylights out of the petit boy. Sasuke, who had been also been in the room scoffed at the display of affection and promptly muttered for them to get a room while turning around, away from the sight of the two.

Shino and Manami were also very happy to see Gaara back at school. Shino gave Gaara a pat on the back as a welcome, confirming his weirdness. Manami gave him a hug and pulled him aside from the others. She looked a bit nervous. She had a question to ask.

XXXXXX

"Gaara? I have a question." Gaara turned his full attention to the girl now.

"I need some advice. Dating advice."

"And your coming to me for it, why?" He asked he curios to see her response.

"Because you're the only one I know in a successful relationship. Yes. That's it. Unless I want to ask Tenten," she flipped a look to the flirty girl and shivered, " and I really don't want to do that!"

Gaara nodded his head in understanding. He knew the question would probably have to do with his other friend, but he'd help them as much as he could.

"Okay, there's this guy, who kind of asked me out. I don't know if I like him or not, but he's cute, in a nerdy way, you know? Thing is I don't know whether to go out with him and see if I like him or I should refuse. I can't decide if I like him like that or if I like him as a friend and like another guy as that and I'm very confused, so help me!"

A bit taken back by this huge confession, he had to have a minute to let it sink in. Wait! Did she just say he asked her out? He knew his friend liked each other, but what the heck had happened while he was out! What could four classes a day together for ten days do to a person? What was he talking about! By the tenth day of having art with Neji for one class, they'd already arranged a date. Not to mention Shino and Manami had been alone, and they had always had first period gym together.

That's not even counting going to classes together and always being late for second period together. Had they had something secretly going on this whole time and not told him? So many questions arose, but Gaara knew he should help the two friends get together.

"Go for it."

"Really? You think I should?" Gaara nodded to the hyper girl.

XXXXXXX

Turns out Gaara had a lot of make up work, though Naruto and Lee, still the ever clueless, offered to help him. Gaara politely thanked them but refused.

Every thing seemed to be right for Gaara. He had a boyfriend, with whom he had arranged a date with the following week, a great family, and terrific friends who were now going out as well. Well that was what Gaara thought before he walked out to wait for his car.

He saw a pouting, sulking Shino sitting on the wall with his arms crossed, glaring, or what would be called glaring through the dark shades across his face. Gaara followed his gaze to see something he instantly felt guilty for.

Walking out laughing, hand in hand, were Manami Kozakura and one of Gaara's oldest friends, Kiba Inuzuka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha ha! My rendition of a cliffhanger… Yes its short but I'm going to post these like everyday or twice a day or three times a day… Wow, at that rate I should be finished by, like Friday or something. I don't know, maybe three times a week or something. Maybe just randomly as I feel like but not only one a month like its been. I want this finished!!! I would also like review which I'm not getting so there… XP


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters… And two dogs, one rabbit, 13 cats, one driving permit, one (empty) wallet, a Playstation 2, A Game Cube, one SP, one DS, Old school Gameboy, a Gameboy color, one mp3, about 50 CD players, 356 CDs, a scanner, One computer, One TV in room, one portable TV, 6 hairbrushes, 143 episode of Naruto Tape/ DVD, and a few other things but I will claim none of it if you try to sue me! I also don't own the brand names.

New Chapter up! This chapter should be dedicated towards Shino, so suffer with a side pairing…

Chapter 11

Shino was furious. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have asked her out, not Kiba, the only friend he ever completely opened up to! He knew their friendship could overcome it, but it was obvious that he liked Manami, maybe even loved her, for Kami's sake! (had to put that in. The Kami's sake part. XD) She was the only one who ever showed interest in him outside of biology/ science class.

Gaara had tried to talk to him about it, but Shino had tried to ignore it. Until, at least he told him that he had been the one to tell Manami to go out with Kiba. Shino then became furious with Gaara. Next he was furious with Kiba and Manami. Then he finally settled with being furious with himself for not asking her out first and .

XXXXXXX

It had been a whole week since they had started dating. Things had been going normal with Gaara's group, except for that tension that just wouldn't leave when the subject arose.

Kiba was feeling pleased with himself, having his and Manami's first date being a complete success. He'd even got a kiss! Sure it was only on the cheek, but it was progress.

The dog boy was oblivious to the fact that he caused his bug friend so much anger, all he knew was that he find was upset and he wanted to make things better. So during first period on the Monday after he started dating Manami, Kiba asked Shino if he could come over and hangout at Shino's house, after the last time of finding out that Shino doesn't get along very well with Kiba's mom, Tsume's, dog.

Through clenched teeth, Shino found the heart to say yes. It wasn't his fault, after all, if he liked the same girl that the other did. So they arranged to go to Shino's house after school on Friday, it would take some begging on Kiba's part since report cards came home that that particular Wednesday.

XXXXXXXX

Shino set his stuff down beside the door as he usually did and a hyper Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba's small white dog, were behind him. Kiba had his mom bring him by to school while waiting for Shino's father, Shibi to pick them up.

Shino's house was very large and very quiet. It was more or less a mansion. There was a small rectangular mat to leave your shoes on in the amour, next to a chair and grandfather clock. The living room was forward and was very clean and well kept, having a several chairs placed around a table and some potted plants scattered here and there. There was a closet and basement attached. To the left there was a dining room with an extravagant glass table and large painting on the wall and a bookcase on the wall behind it. On the other wall were two large white doors leading into an well equipped kitchen with plenty a cook. They had two maids and one butler.

To the right of the amour, is the den. A cozy living area with a sofa and two recliners. There was a Wide screen TV made into the wall and speakers made to the ceiling for surround sound. Through an open doorway, there is a long set of stairs beside a black piano and stool. This room is white while all others are a dark forest green and all the walls are decorated with pictures of different bugs. Connected to this room are three doors. One leading to the laundry room, one to Shino's computer and TV room, and the other, larger door leading to his father's study/ library. Up the stairs are eight doorways. The one closest to the stairs, leading to the attic. Two of the rooms, are guest rooms and two for closets. The other remaining three being a bathroom and the masters quarters, Shino and Shibi, with the biggest for Shibi and the smaller for his son.

The guest room were both a dark brown and had two lamps, one portrait of a random landscape, and a wardrobe cabinet. A large bathroom connected between the two.

Shino's room was rather plain too. It consisted of his bed, which had a dark drown comforter over it, a dresser, a walk-in closet, a private bathroom, a laundry basket and a side table that had on it, a clock , lamp and a photo. The only sign that a teenager lived there being two posters of, guess what, bugs occupying the walls.

XXXXXXX

Shino and Kiba made their way to Shino's computer room and began watching some TV. After a short while, Shibi and a maid came behind him. The maid offered to make the boys some sandwiches. Kiba happily gave a yes while Shino politely declined. Shibi asked the boys how they were doing, worrying about Shino. He'd been acting strange lately. Even for Shino.

Shino and Shibi were a lot alike. They thought before acting, had an interest in bugs like all Aburames did, and even looked similar. That was why Shibi was able to tell something was wrong with his only son.

He had also noticed the venomous looks, Shino had given Kiba when he came to pick him up. He wanted to settle this matter and he wanted it settled now.

Shibi asked Shino to step out of the room with him to help him with something. Shino, being the obedient son, followed his father.

Once outside the room, Shibi confronted his son.

"What's going on Shino? You and Kiba have always been friends. Why are you so angry with him all of a sudden?" Shino was a bit startled at his fathers ability to jump right on the point. He blushed a little and answered, knowing his father should only receive the truth.

"He's dating Manami." Shibi was getting ready to answer when the nosy and confused Inuzuka decided to pop his head out of the room.

"So what? It's not like you liked her…" Kiba had obviously been ease dropping. Shino's blush grew and he threw his head down in shame, having his friend caught him confessing. Kiba finally got the message.

He was a bit disappointed but how often did Shino actually like someone? Kiba pulled out his cell phone and dialed Manami's number.

He began talking to her and before he could say anything, Manami started to talk to him about their next date. Soon a frowning Kiba handed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys spent the rest of the night playing video games and working on making layouts on the computer. The boys soon went to bed, happy their friendship was restored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you all hated this chapter but I'm sorry… I had to get the story rolling… Can anyone review and tell me what happened? Winner gets a cookie! Or a one-shot of their favorite pairing! And I'll try and keep it in character or it could be the hardest pairing you can think of! I don't mind! Heck if anyone reviews I'll write a ton for y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters… except for my sanity looks around quickly for doubters

New Update! Yay! You know, I love how the weather normally is here. Springs are 70 to 85 and plenty of rainfall, Summers are anywhere from 85 to 110 degrees and a bit drier than Autumn, Fall is 55 to 80 degrees and moderate rainfall, and Winter is anywhere from 15 to 55 degrees and there is almost always snow _and_ ice.

Chapter 12

* * *

It was the twenty seventh of October and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Well, except for Gaara. He was tossing and turning in his bed frantically as words were playing back in forth in his head, scenes replaying over and over again. The sound of the voice repeating over and over.

Then, just as quickly as they started, they stopped. Gaara shot up in his bed, sweating and panting. He hit his accursed alarm clock off and got out of bed. It was only five-thirty, but Gaara wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. He couldn't remember why, because he had forgotten the dream.

He took a shower and got dressed for school, wearing a long sleeve, tight green shirt and dark jeans. Today, he'd brush his hair back to give it a glossy look, but leave a bit down in the corner to cover his scar.

He blushed thinking of Neji's favorite thing to do when they set together, being him trace the scar and trail off to Gaara's chin to pull him up in a soft, lip locking kiss.

Gaara did all of his morning routines and watched the news and weather report. It said the traffic was not an issue, so Gaara could leave a little later today. The weather said that it would be windy and a bit chilly as the day went along, seeing as a cold front was upon them.

Looking at the time and seeing the sun starting to rise, Gaara decided to go for a walk.

He put on some tennis shoes and grabbed a long brown jacket to protect him from the fierce autumn winds, snipping at his arms and neck. He stepped out side and a ferocious wind blew across, hitting his cheeks with its cold air, instantly messing up his, for once neat hair and numbing his cheeks a bright red.

Gaara nuzzled his face behind his brown collar and went down the steps and to the woods. He made sure to wear a watch so he wouldn't be late, he'd be back by seven-thirty. He didn't have to worry about waking Temari up today since their mother was off from work and would be their to wake up Temari. He walked into the woods and admired the beauty. The recently arisen sun, a bright orange color over the horizon.

The Fall leaves, bright browns, yellow, orange, and reds falling down in the wind. It was truly a sight to behold, as the leaves waltzed down from the sky.

Gaara walked through the woods, but for some reason, instead of going to his clearing he went the other way. Soon he found himself in front of the place of his birth and his parents death.

A chill ran down his spine, so he buttoned up his jacket and looked up at the house. The chill wouldn't go away. The feeling of being watched. Gaara turned around and looked at a nearby bush, it was moving a bit.

Gaara bent down to it and pulled the twigs apart. There, sitting there watching him was a large brown toad. Gaara laughed at himself for a moment and took off down the path, never noticing an envelope on the ground near where he stood with the name 'Gaara' written in red ink.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara went to school and things were, for once, pretty calm. French was a bore, but not as usual, seeing as how they got to do some Halloween dialogues and make some masks. They only bad thing was that they were to memorize it, so that on Halloween, the following Tuesday, they could go around to classes giving out candy and performing their scenes to classes that allowed it.

It made no sense that the student should have the thirtieth off and had to go back on the thirty-first, seeing as how the thirty-first was Halloween.

In second, Gaara was the third to arrive, meaning Neji and him couldn't have their private moment today. Manami came in incredibly happy for some odd reason, though Gaara hadn't even seen her come in. She bounced over to him and pulled him over away from the table and Sasuke's curios ears.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She exclaimed with a cat grin along her face. Gaara put up his sexy sly grin, that only Gaara could pull off and _guessed._ (XD Had to put that.)

"Kiba spent the night at Shino's house and found out the reason that Shino was so angry was because he liked you and was jealous. So Kiba called you and before he could straighten things out, you told him you were canceling your next date because you only liked him as a friend and didn't want to make your friendship anymore awkward than it already was. Then he handed the phone to Shino, who uncharacteristically decided that he would poor his guts out to you and told you how much he likes, maybe even loves you. Then you said you felt the same way and he asked you to be his girlfriend." Manami stood gawking at him, trying to figure out how he knew what all had happened to her over the weekend. To clarify his point the knew, he added.

"Shino called me and told me on Sunday."

Manami shook free of her stupor and grinned. "As great as that was, that's not what I was 'guess what-ing' about!" Gaara's grin faded slowly. Manami pulled out two identical orange envelopes. Both had a pumpkin sticker for a seal.

"Shikamaru's hosting a Halloween party on the thirtieth! And were invited! They said you could bring a friend/ special someone! You can go with Neji and I can go with Shino! It's perfect. "

Gaara took his invitation and looked at it. The orange invites had red writing on them. One addressed to Manami and one to Gaara. Shino probably already had his invitation.

Now he only had to ask Neji. Only problem was, would he really want to go to a costume party?

XXXXXXXXX

It turned out that Neji was delighted to go anywhere, especially a party where they could dress up and no one would recognize them. They were sure to have a good time. The only trouble is, Gaara didn't have a costume.

That's how he ended up in such a predicament as this. Him and Manami in the mall, searching for a costume shop to buy an outfit in. How does he get himself in such situations.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Another finished chapter… Well, What I wouldn't give for thirty reviews… DX Maybe i should give y'all more time to review… no… I tried that…So I'll just hurry and finish this, obviously crappy story and be over with it… yeah, that sounds good… 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few made up characters… except I my own website!

New Update!

I would quickly like to say thank you to the one person for adding me to your alert/ favorites list! Thanks to my loyal readers though! Only 2000 hits… I swear… grumbles Now I shall skip the shopping! I hate shopping (except holiday but since no review in months than no shopping!) Yes, another lame chapter but I needed a filler chapter! It will serve a purpose though.

Word of the day from my thesaurus: Nara-means name calling according to my computer

Update note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to come up but something tragic has happened…

* * *

Chapter 13

The thirtieth was soon upon them, and Gaara was getting his costume ready for the party. Temari, being Shikamaru's girlfriend, was of course invited and their mother insisted they ride together.

Gaara's costume had been a pirate costume. A light, white thin shirt, covered by a dark open leather vest, missing all buttons. The shirt had open cuffs at the ends of the baggy sleeves. Tight brown caprice for pants with a tear going at the bottom, and high black pointy boots to come above them. A red bandana to go around the waist and another to cap around his head, just barely to let hair still show through.

Temari was going to wear a dark blue genie costume, with shiny blue body gems on her face and arms, with glitter Her costume had some matching gems made to it.

Gaara took a quick shower and then let Temari take hers, before they got ready. Gaara quickly got ready and soon it was time to leave for the party.

Neji soon pulled up in the Sabaku driveway and parked. He got up and walked up onto the porch. He tugged a little at the tag sticking into his back. He was dressed as a free range Samurai. He had a cream colored kimono top on, held by a black belt where two fake swords hung. The kimono top was open, up till the belt, showing off his fit chest. He had baggy black pants on and sandals. His hair hung loosely around his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari sat in the backseat, keeping her gaze on the two in the front seat, laughing at every glance Gaara threw to Neji, followed by a blush. How her brother had changed from the cold, cruel boy he had been.

Neji was a bit uncomfortable. He didn't like the way Gaara's sister, Temari, was analyzing them. She watched and laughed at Gaara's modest display affection that came in the form of a small blush.

XXXXXXXXX

They got to the party a bit late, since a wreck a couple streets away had delayed them. (DX) Shikamaru had done a nice job of decorating. The large dining room of the Nara mansion was decorated with plastic skeleton's along the wall and shiny silver tinsel to walk through at each exit. The regular lights were off and colored lights flashed along the area specified as the dance floor. The colored lights reflected off of a disco ball in the center of the room.

The boys were right to think that they wouldn't be recognized. It was so dark and the colored lights flashing randomly, hid everyone well from each other without the need for masks.

Temari left to find the host of the party, while the boys hit the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Sorry it's so extremely short but I really don't want to think about this right now…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a heavy heart….

Thanks for reading and please review!

Song Inspiration: TATU- Gomenasai, clowns (can you see me now), imperfect girl, all about us, we shout, how soon is now, and I don't swallow ( Yes I like TATU, They have good music.)

Word of the day from my thesaurus: Gaara- Fusty (?), also had another one I liked. Trick-or-treaters: Tribute

Words without these stupid notes at beginning and end (also not counting random Author's notes in story): 1376 (since the last about 608 with notes, this should be nice…)

* * *

Chapter 14

The next day was Halloween! Several kids dressed up in their costumes in school, as long as it followed the dress code and didn't involve wearing a mask. The teachers decided to slack off and instead do 'fun' things related to Halloween.

Orochimaru- sensei decided to spend all of class explaining All Saints Day, which was on November first. It was rather boring.

In art, they got to stop their current project and draw their own pumpkin and its face or picture. Sasuke kept glaring at Gaara, seemingly angry, annoying Neji to heck. Either Gaara didn't seem to mind or else he wasn't aware of the glare being sent his way. Avoiding confrontation, Neji finished his project for the day.

Manami and Shino seemed to be enjoying their private table in the back, drawing romantic pictures in their pumpkins.

Third, they just did those crosswords that you do all through grade school.

Fourth, they watched a movie about 'the terrors of the world'. According to Iruka, it was perfect for Halloween. Everyone else just found it boring. The question remains. If the movie was so good to Iruka, why did he disappear out the door when Kakashi peeped in the classroom?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's mother was working late, so Neji volunteered to take Gaara and Temari home. He didn't really like taking Temari anywhere because of the way she liked to analyze him and Gaara together, but he'd do it if it gave him more time with the red haired boy.

They got to the Sabaku residence safely. Temari took her time getting out, leaving an irritated couple in the front seat. Eventually she got out, giving Gaara and Neji some alone time.

"I had fun last night…"

Neji looked over at the boy. He really was too cute for his own good. Neji smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy. Their lips met and his heart fluttered once more. Gaara blushed, remembering the night before.

"I had a good time too."

_Flashback_

_They had been dancing to the loud music for about twenty minutes. Gaara started to get thirsty. As if reading his mind, Neji asked him if he was thirsty. Nodding his head yes, Neji went to get some drinks. _

_Gaara sat down at a table where he spotted his friends. Shino was dressed as, you guessed it, Man in black. (A.N. Yep, from Men in Black! What? Didn't guess it. Sorry, Shino is the real man in black anyway. Be the way I don't own MIB.) _

_Manami was wearing a short red dress with a see though scarf wrapped all the way down her. Red jewels and glitter randomly scattered across her face and a pair of sparkly, red fairy wings on her back._

_Sitting across from the happy couple, was the dog himself. Literally. _

_Kiba sat up, in a doggy costume, like a mascot for a school. The large white, furry costume covered with brown spots even had a large red collar around the neck._

_Gaara gave Kiba a questioning look. He was a bout to ask when Kiba put his hand up and shook his head, signaling Gaara not to ask about his current predicament. _

_"I lost a bet."_

_Explained it. Neji soon came to the table and sat down. He nodded hello to Shino and Manami and introduced himself to Kiba, who was still slightly irritated. At least he, Manami and Shino were all still friends. They soon found out why as Hinata came out and sat closely beside Kiba, whose mood instantly changed to a happy one. _

_Hinata was dressed as an angel, including a robe, wings and a halo. Hinata introduced herself to Shino and Manami, though she didn't need to since they had art together, and murmured a hello to Gaara and Neji. Shino and Hinata held their girlfriend's hands on the table while Neji held Gaara's under the table. _

_The two boys hurried and finished their drinks while chatting together. Kiba teased Gaara and Neji for not having dates, which caused the whole table, except for a confused dog boy, to burst into bouts of laughter._

_Neji led Gaara back to the dance floor. They finished up the rest of a techno song when a slow song came on. They looked to see if anyone was watching them in particular. Everyone looked to busy to notice, dancing with their own dates. _

_They saw Temari and Shikamaru, making out in a chair near the back corner of the room. Kiba was dancing with Hinata, near where Shino and Manami moved slowly with the music. _

_They saw one of Neji's friends, he'd introduced to Gaara the week before, Kabuto, dancing with someone who looked suspiciously old and kind of familiar. (A.N: Kind of snaky isn't it ((Get it, snaky, sneaky… okay it's not funny))…XD)_

_They even saw Lee dancing with Tenten. What a shocker. They saw a few other people dancing closely from their other classes, including the pink haired girl and blonde haired girl from Gaara's third. Now Gaara didn't feel so weird. If the two girls could dance so romantically in public together, then so should he. _

_Gaara and Neji positioned their selves (XD) into a dancing position, bodies pressed closely together, a blush rose to Gaara's cheeks. They slowly moved together, bodies fitting perfectly into each other, Gaara felt safe in Neji's strong arms. _

_As the song came to an end, the boys mouths met into a blissful, heart soaring kiss._

_End Flashback_

"See you tonight!"

This brought Gaara back to the reality. Neji, Manami, and him were spending Halloween at the Aburame household so they could watch horror films and eat candy, while passing it out to the little trick-or-treaters. The boys would be spending the night (A. N. maybe that's not such a good idea, had to switch whose house we went to…XD) and Manami said her mom would pick her up at around eleven, which probably meant eleven fifteen based on what the boys had seen of Manami's punctuality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around five, Gaara gathered his things he needed for school and his mom drove him to the Aburame residence. She and Gaara were stunned by the massive size of the place, driving incredibly slow to take in the large house.

They went to the door and the butler got the door. He led them to the kitchen, where Shino and Manami were sitting on the stools of the island bar in the middle of the room, chatting with Shibi.

Upon seeing Gaara and his mom walk in, Shibi walked up and introduced himself to the Gaara's mom, having met Gaara after school many times. As soon as she left, Neji arrived. He obviously wasn't as memorized by the size of the house. He was after all a Hyuuga, one of the richest families in Japan.

The two couples went into the den and Shibi left them to their privacy, going into his study.

Neji sat down on the edge of sofa and Gaara sat down beside him. Neji smirked at him and picked the petite boy up and placed him in his lap. Shino sat down on the other side of the couch and Manami closely beside him, leaning on him as a pillow.

They watched one movie before the maid came into to ask about snacks. They asked foe some drinks and finger sandwiches to watch during the movie. While they ate, trick-or-treaters came and went like flies.

Once when the doorbell rang, Gaara and Neji went to answer it. When they left, Shino had been talking about a swim meet that he wanted Manami to go to and she was asking him to come to one of her games.

When the two came back, they were just in time to see the two's first kiss. Getting an idea, Neji scooped Gaara up in his arms and began kissing him senseless.

A coughing broke them apart as they turned to a blushing maid ask them if they wanted anything else. When she left the room, they all burst out laughing. They out in the next movie and pulled out the candy bowl, since most of the trick-or-treaters had already stopped coming. They got a total sugar high, Gaara and Manami at least, squealing and hiding on their boyfriends when ever the dramatic music started to play.

By the time the movie was over, it was eleven-thirty and Manami's mom showed up to take her home. Shino walked her out to the car.

When he came back, he saw that his friends had fallen asleep, Gaara laying across Neji with his head resting on Neji's shoulder. (A.N. Almost wrote Gaara was laying on Shino here. Awkward. )

He went and got a blanket and placed it over top of the two peaceful boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Yes my chapters are small. At least it's 1,000 words. (I'm still a littleupset) Don't like it, review… I really don't know why I continue… 14 chapter's and only 15 reviews? Wow… I had twelve at five so shortly after that I must have done something wrong…

Update 1-4-09 Wow, I was very pissy back then...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own anything but the bad grammar from the last chapters disclaimer….

Thanks for reading and please review!

Song Inspiration: Roseanne, What Hurts the Most, Last Christmas I gave you my heart, It's the fear, Unbalance Na kiss Wo Shite, LOOK TO THE SKY, EXOTIC EXTINCT, Sandstorm, The passing of elves, Elven path, Neji's theme

Words of the day from my thesaurus: Neji- Negotiating , Sasuke -Sarcophagi, and Naruto -Narrow part

I'm only continuing this story because so may people are responding to it now… I'm very depressed so I haven't been updating….

Yes its short and only one chapter and an epilogue left(If I ever write that)!

Chapter 15

* * *

November second was a teacher workday, so they'd have a long weekend. Report cards came and went, Gaara had straight A's, as well as Shino. Manami got three B's and an A.

It was a chilly autumn morning. A bored Gaara decided to take a walk, so in a thick red coat and light red scarf , he walked through the woods to the house of his birth. The wind blowing strongly against him as he neared.

Upon his arrival, he once again became entranced by the feelings it brought him. A snippy chill from the wind brought him back to reality. As he turned around to leave, something white and red caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a letter. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a letter addressed to him. Feeling the wind pick up, he decided to read it back at the house.

Back at the house, he took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack by the side door. He set the letter down on the table and went to the cupboard and pulled out some instant hot chocolate.

Once he was warm and settled at the wooden, kitchen table. He picked the letter up. The hand writing was messy, much like his own, and crooked, like it was written in a hurry.

The anticipation and quiet getting to him, he carefully opened the letter and pulled out a yellow sheet of paper. It was dated for the year his father killed himself. As he read the page, his eyes widened and he grew white. It was from his father. What surprised him the most, was the gentle sound of it.

_Dearest Son,_

I know you will never truly know me nor your mother. However, I would like to pass this on to you so you will have something to remember us by. I know at first, when you were born I blamed you for her death, but it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I felt my world was taken from me when she died. I didn't want to have to look at you and remember her. I can't really explain what happened next but it seemed that all my sanity slipped from me. I began drinking to cope with the pain and in return, a voice appeared. It reminded me of the monster I had become. The voice grew louder when I was sober, so I kept drinking. The voice came to call itself Shukaku. When I was drunk, it took over and left me be. So know my son, to stop this evil creature I have set free and become, I am ending it. Remember that I love you, I always have and I always will. Your mother would be so proud.

Love,

Your Father.

Gaara was shocked, he didn't know how to respond to this. Was it even real? Did someone write it, or was it genuine? He didn't know what to believe.

* * *

Review please…


	16. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own anything but a new story I've started writing! A You/Neji pairing… Not enough of these ….

Thank you Immalickyou (love the name by the way) for so many reviews! And I actually got lots of story alerts and favorites last chapter!!! OMG!!! That's great!

Warning: Shonen-ai (shounen) … slight mention of shojo-ai (shoujo)…. Mention of the pedophile Orochimaru too! XD And major OOC- ness…

Thanks for reading and please review!

Music Inspiration- Last Christmas I gave you my heart, unbalance na kiss wo shite, We belong, Pretty baby, Rumors, Clowns

Yes its super duper short but the epilogue should be pretty good sized…

Final Chapter-

* * *

Carols floated throughout the crisp air, that smelled of baked goods. Ah, the joys of Christmas. School was out and Shikamaru was hosting his annual holiday party. Neji and Gaara of course came together, after going public with their relationship.

It was the week before Thanksgiving break and even though it was obvious to most, some people had to have Neji and Gaara tell them. Naruto and Lee were a bit disappointed but they got over it. As they put it, it's only high school, a lot could happen.

At first people were shocked and Neji's fan girls (and boys ;P ) were disappointed, but they soon realized what a cute couple they made and soon the yaoi fan girl population at Kohan High grew. The hype soon blew away when they found a new yaoi couple. Teachers at that! Iruka and Kakashi sensei were going out! Now that's a scoop.

Gaara took awhile to believe the note. Eventually his mother convinced him it was and it put him at total peace. His mother and Neji's uncle were a bit skeptical about their relationship, but once they saw how happy the two were together, they couldn't help but support them.

Sasuke and Neji put their differences aside and tried to be friends for Gaara. Well, they tried at least. Sasuke became one of Gaara's good friends, though he was still a total asshole.

The party was a hoot. Dancing, games, and Secret Santa's were given out. Shino came with Manami. The couple accidentally (cough cough ) stepped under the mistletoe and shared their first real kiss together.

Kiba brought Hinata and Sakura came with Ino. Even Tenten and Lee showed up together. Temari came with Shikamaru. Even the French teacher showed up, weird people out, but accompanied by one of Neji's junior friends, Kabuto. What surprised Gaara the most was when Sasuke came in. It wasn't because of how handsome he looked. (though he did) It was who he came with. Hanging of the Uchiha was a certain hyper-active blond. Naruto and Sasuke! Looks like Iruka and Kakashi wouldn't be the ones in the spotlight anymore.

When most of the people were dancing, Sasuke went up to Shikamaru.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. I couldn't have written it, he knows my writing. Plus it had to look like his and your chicken scratch looks closer." The Uchiha smirked gave his best friend a low five. Shikamaru showed off his own smirk.

"No problem man. Once Temari told me about him and why he's so distant, I had to do something. Just thank her for delivering it…" The Uchiha gave a quick sad glance to the red haired boy. Shikamaru followed his glance. Gaara was dancing with Neji. He gave a little laugh, gaining the Uchiha's attention. "Sorry you didn't get the girl. So tell me about this Naruto…"

Soon Ino and Sakura asked everyone for a group photo. They called Mr. Nara, Shikamaru's dad, to take the picture. After muttering something about how troublesome everything was, he took the camera. Everyone gathered up with there dates. The back row (standing up) consisted of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto On the bottom row (sitting down) was Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, and Ino, Shino, Manami, Gaara, and Neji.

Right before the Nara took the picture, Neji whispered something in Gaara's ear. Gaara's eyes widened and jumped on the Hyuuga, kissing him and making him start to fall just as the picture was taken.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Please review! I love reviews and my birthdays coming up... It's Lee's birthday too!

Only an epilogue now!!


End file.
